Perdiendo la Fe
by ilyquinn
Summary: Continuación de Destino. Brennan tiene una hermosa familia al lado de Booth y su hija. Pero ciertas circunstancias desentierran el pasado de ambos, poniendo en peligro las vidas de todos los que los rodean.
1. Prefacio

**Bien, bien, aquí está el fic que he venido prometiendo desde hace siglos, jeje. La continuación de Destino. **

**Así que espero que les guste. Bueno, ya saben, me gusta el drama así que no pueden esperar nada diferente de este fic, ya verán porque. **

**.**

**Perdiendo la Fe**

**.**

**Prefacio**

Se detuvo. Era un callejón sin salida, y escalar la pared de ladrillos era una locura toral, incluso con sus habilidades, así que no le quedó otra más que encararlo. Su quijada estaba tensa, al igual que resto de su cuerpo, le apuntaba con su arma, ella sabía perfectamente que si disparaba, estaría muerta. El eco de la lluvia le crispaba los nervios, pero nunca dejaría que él lo supiera.

-Bien, me atrapaste.- dijo con descaro.

Él seguía apuntándole, sin moverse, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dispararme?- preguntó sarcásticamente, como dudando de su capacidad para hacerlo. La cruda verdad era que le sobraban motivos para apretar el gatillo y terminar con su vida, quizás no sabía _toda _la verdad, pero eso no restaba importancia a sus actos pasados.

-No me tientes, Brennan.- le dijo con frialdad. Como si no le doliera, lo cual era todo lo contrario. Aún bajó la lluvia, podía ver esos ojos azules que antes le mostraban amor, amor que nunca llegó a sentir por él. Pero aún así, él la amaba, era lo único que le impedía apretar el gatillo y terminar con todo de una vez.

Brennan no podía soportar el odio que denotaban esos ojos marrones que solían verla con infinito amor.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dispara de una condenada vez!- gritó sin querer.

El sonido del seguro fue amortiguado por el eco de la lluvia. _No le había quitado el seguro. _Pensó con dolor.

-Hazlo.- dijo en un hilo de voz. –Tu hija no merece una madre como yo.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y aunque se confundió con la lluvia, en otros tiempos le hubiera importado el dolor que destilaba su mirada, pero el resentimiento es ciego, y le importaba un soberano pepinillo lo que sintiera o dejará de sentir. Pero aún así…

-Brennan, por favor, sólo… no entiendo.

-No que entender nada.

-¡No! Si voy a hacerlo, necesito una explicación. Necesito saber porque hiciste todo lo que has hecho. ¡Necesito saber si alguna vez me amaste!- exclamó con la respiración acelerada. La adrenalina empezaba a subir precipitadamente, sabía como iba a terminar aquello.

-Booth…- susurró, casi imperceptiblemente. –Me niego a responder eso.

Él sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y tristeza. –Tomaré eso como un no. – Los músculos de su mano se tensaron alrededor del objeto que sostenía, su arma. Hizo un intento en vano de mover su dedo índice, pero algo dentro de él le impedía cometer ese acto, a pesar de sus motivos, de todo lo que había hecho, no podía.

-Lo siento tanto.- susurraron al unísono.

Un disparo resonó por el callejón, nadie lo oyó, la lluvia incesante amortiguó cualquier ruido.

¿Cómo dos personas que se amaron tanto, llegaron a odiarse de esa manera? ¿Cómo terminaron así? Todo había empezado un año atrás…

.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Continuación? **

**Sé qué es corto, pero es el prefacio, los próximos serán más largos. **


	2. Un Año Antes

**Bien, bien, bien, veo que todos tienen la misma pregunta en mente… ¿Qué rayos pasó? ****Bueno, aquí comenzamos un año antes de eso, así que aquí les va. Espero que les guste. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Capítulo I **

**Un Año Antes**

**.**

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por D. C. iluminando todo a su paso, una mujer se encontraba sola en su cama, estiró el brazo en busca de su esposo, pero al sentir el espacio vació, se levantó bruscamente de manera tan repentina, que una persona normal se hubiera mareado, pero no Temperance Brennan.

-¿Booth?- preguntó, sólo el silencio le respondió, supuso que estaba en la cocina. Se colocó la bata, y fue en busca de su esposo, no era que fuera posesiva ni que quisiera saber todo lo que él hacía, pero no era normal que no despertarse a su lado. Bajó las escaleras.

-¿Booth?- otra vez, silencio.

Rápidamente fue a la habitación de su hija. -¿Isabelle?- se acercó a la cuna, no estaba su hija, era hora de empezar a alarmarse.

Tomó el teléfono de la cocina, empezó a marcar el número de Booth, fue entonces cuando vio una nota pegada al frigorífico con la caligrafía del agente:

"_**Amor, te dejo esto para que no te alarmes, así que ¡No te alarmes!, no la dejé en la cama porque seguramente la tirarías por algún lado, en el espejo de la recámara tampoco porque estoy seguro de me buscarás en la cocina. Emily y yo estamos bien. Te lo explico todo más tarde. Besos." **_

Ella suspiró aliviada, su esposo tenía razón, se preocupaba sin razón, pero había pasado toda una vida preocupándose hasta por la más mínima mota de polvo que pasaba junto a ella, ¿Cómo esperaba que no lo hiciera con ellos dos? ¿Lo más importante en su vida? Se sirvió un vaso de leche, no estaba de humor para el café.

-Emily.- resopló. No entendía la manía de Booth por llamar a su hija por su primer nombre. _Isabelle _en cambio, le quedaba más a su hija. No decía que Emily fuera un nombre horrible, si pensara eso ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera dejado que Booth lo eligiera, pero le gustaba más Isabelle.

Vio al calendario, al percatarse en que día estaba, sonrió anchamente, ese día su pequeña cumplía un año, de seguro por eso se la había llevado, no podía creerlo. Sabía que si hacia seis años le hubieran dicho que un hombre que le había abierto la puerta en el teatro se iba convertir en su esposo, seguramente se hubiera reído en su cara.

Si ese día alguien le hubiera dicho como iba a terminar todo dentro de un año, también se hubiera reído en su cara.

.

Luego de una ducha refrescante, se dispuso a adelantar el trabajo de la oficina, ahora trabajaba para el área de información clasificada en la CIA, ya no hacía trabajo de campo, podía salir a una hora decente y pasar tiempo con su familia. Su vida no podía ser mejor.

.

.

**Atenas, Grecia **

**0100 horas**

**.**

**.**

-¡No! No esa información es clasificada.- gritó un hombre sin importarle demasiado si despertaba a sus vecinos, o a su familia.

-_Señor Sheperd, quiero que piense muy bien lo que dice.-_ le advirtió el hombre al teléfono a modo de amenaza.

-¿Qué te crees? Soy el presidente de la CIA, te aseguro de que te voy a rastrear rata de alcantarilla.- le dijo despectivamente. Estaba cansado, ese hombre llevaba molestándolo toda la semana por la misma razón, no había podido disfrutar plenamente de sus vacaciones con su familia, lo había sacado de sus casillas.

-_Le pregunto una vez más ¿Me dará los expedientes de Temperance Brennan? _

-No, no lo haré.- le respondió calmadamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años, no se la daría, ella era como una hija para él, no le importaba quien fuera, tampoco sus motivos, no dejaría que usaran esa información para hacerle algún mal.

Después lo único que se oyó fue un teléfono celular cayendo a la piscina, y un cuerpo dando contra el frío pavimento que rodeaba el lugar.

.

.

-Booth. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tengo vendados los ojos?

-Sólo espera y verás.- le susurró al oído.

-No he visto a Isa… Emily en toda la mañana,- le dijo, tratando de no meterse en la discusión, Emily-Isabelle de siempre, en ese momento sólo quería saber que era lo que planeaba el hombre que rodeaba su cintura con el brazo. –y hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Ya la verás.

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos Booth, dime.- le pidió.

-¿Quieres saber? ¿En serio?

-Dímelo ya.

-Bien, _Bree, _- dijo con ironía en su voz. –la cuestión es que, tienes unos amigos maravillosos que te quieren, y un esposo que te ama con toda su alma, una hija muy inteligente que también te ama, aún así, ninguno sabe tu fecha de cumpleaños,- los músculos de Brennan se tensaron.

-¿Ah no?- dijo, fingiendo sorpresa.

-No, pero resulta que tienes una amiga muy buena que siempre querrá lo mejor para ti, aún en contra de tu voluntad.

-Ángela.- gruñó entre dientes.

-Así es. Ahora ya sé porque querías que Emily naciera justamente hoy.- dijo Booth con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió, se sentía descubierta, pero de alguna forma, no podía molestarse.

-Bien, lo admito. Pero al final terminó naciendo este día hace un año de modo natural.- dijo.

Temperance oyó como una puerta se abría, pudo oler un perfume conocido, sabía que su mejor amiga estaba ahí, también reconoció el de Hodgins y Cam, se estaba preguntando que hacían todos hasta que cierto hombre desconectó su cerebro con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Supongo que estaba predestinada, al igual que nosotros.

Booth le quitó la venda poco a poco. –Feliz cumpleaños amor.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos su amigos a la vez cuando la venda cayó al suelo completamente.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó sorprendida. -¿Una fiesta?

-Sí, para las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.- dijo su esposo, y tomó su mano.

-Bren, no sabes lo mucho que me costó saber la fecha de tu cumpleaños, por Dios, es tu cumpleaños, no la contraseña para entrar al área restringida del pentágono.- bromeó Ángela. Se acercó a ella para quedar cara a cara.

-Entonces, por primera vez desde que te conozco, puedo decir con seguridad. Feliz cumpleaños.- y la abrazó.

.

.

**Oficina de Información Confidencial de la CIA **

**Washington, D. C. **

**08:00 PM**

**.**

**.**

Una mujer revolvía entre los estantes todo lo que encontraba a su paso, intentaba no dejar un desastre mientras lo hacía, pero ese archivo se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, lanzó un gruñido de frustración.

Desesperada, sacó su teléfono, marcó un número en él.

-Clyde.

-Muy gracioso.- musitó. –No encuentro el maldito archivo en ningún lado.

-¿Segura?

Río entre dientes con ironía. -Como que tu nombre no es Clyde, y eres un tonto descuidado.

-¡Ey! No es mi culpa que el archivo de mierda no esté ahí.- Hubo un pequeño silencio. –Tendremos que usar el plan B.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- chilló.

-Lo siento, pero las mujeres confían en las mujeres. ¿No?

Le tomó una décima de segundo entender lo que estaba diciendo su interlocutor. -¡No! ¡No lo haré, odio a esa mujer! Además, la CIA tiene un director, ¿Crees que me dejará entrar a la organización tan fácilmente?

-Yo me encargo de ello, nena. Y si quieres que esto funcioné hay que hacer sacrificios.

-No me llames nena.- dijo entre dientes.

-Ya arreglé todo, ahora, sólo tienes que presentarte mañana en _mi _oficina.

-¿Qué has hecho Damien?

-Ya verás.

.

.

-¡_Feliz cumpleaños Bren y Em, Feliz cumpleaños a ti!-_ cantaron y señalaron a ambas.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, Temperance sopló las velas, todos aplaudieron entusiasmados.

-Amigos, de verdad, les quiero agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí.- dijo la voz rasposa, se había prometido no llorar desde que la fiesta había empezado, pero nunca se había sentido tan amada y querida en su vida, desde que sus padres se habían ido, su vida había estado tan vacía que incluso llegó a pensar que así seguiría siendo. No podía creer que en ese momento estuviera allí. –Gracias por las dos.

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer Brennan!- exclamó la forense, se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Una pequeña lagrimilla cayó por su rostro, odiaba ponerse tan emocional pero no podía evitarlo.

-Gracias Cam.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, Hodgins exclamó.

-Bueno, ¡yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me muero por una rebanada de ese pastel!- todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Pero primero las cumpleañeras.- dijo Ángela.

En ese momento, Emily, quien estaba en los brazos de Brennan se removió, con su manita tomó una pequeña fresa del pastel y se la metió en la boca. Todos la vieron con ternura y adoración.

-¿Saben que haría mejor este momento? Que Booth le diera una fresa a Bren.

Con una sonrisa pícara, él tomó la fresa del pastel, la acercó a su esposa lentamente, y la introdujo en su boca, luego le dio un beso corto, pero apasionado.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.- musitó ella.

Booth sonrió. –¿Les digo algo? ¡El pastel está delicioso!

-Apuesto a que sí.- bromeó Hodgins.

Definitivamente, su vida no podía ser mejor, y si fuera posible, no cambiaría lo que tenía por nada del mundo. Al menos eso creía, pero a veces la vida misma te deja con una sola alternativa.

Todo estaba bien, al menos en ese momento.

.

**Sé que me tarde como una eternidad en subir la continuación, así que lo siento.**

**También sé que les debo un epílogo de mi otra historia, pero tendrá que esperar un poco más. **

**En otras cosas, ¿Qué les pareció? Me gusta leer sus opiniones. **

**¿Quieren continuación? **


	3. Cuando Todo se Derrumba

**Primero, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, los que me agregaron a las alertas, favoritos, etc… =D Me alegran el día. **

**Segundo, ¿Qué prefieren París o Roma? XD**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Capítulo II **

**Cuando Todo se Derrumba...**

**.**

-Booth… ve a abrir la puerta.

-Uhmmm, no quiero. Déjame dormir.- murmuró y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas.

Brennan sonrió malévolamente. Tomó la sábana y tiró de ella fuertemente para dejarlo al descubierto. Él suspiró, sentía que había algo diferente en ese día, pero no sabía que, miró a Brennan de reojo, no entendía esa inexplicable sensación, como si ella estuviera a punto de írsele de las manos, a pesar de ello, se acercó por detrás y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Temperance río fuertemente, podía tener unos nervios de acero, pero cuando se trataba de Booth, todo en ella se derretía. Lo amaba. Pero había algo en esa mañana que se sentía diferente, entre risas pudo ver los ojos de Booth, esa extraña sensación tenía que ver con él, casi como si fuera la última vez que lo vería así.

Alguien tocó a la puerta nuevamente, él la dejó ir, un llanto irrumpió en la estancia, era turno de Brennan de ir a ver a su hija.

-Bien, iré yo.- dijo el agente. –Pero hoy te toca cocinar la cena.- Brennan rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, él le devolvió el gesto. Y por un segundo ambos pudieron ver preocupación las pupilas del otro.

-Iré a ver a Isabelle.- murmuró Brennan.

Otro golpe a la puerta. –Yo iré a ver porque la insistencia.

Brennan asintió, ninguno de los dos podía negarlo, así que ninguno de los dos iba a sacarlo a colación.

Cuando Booth abrió la puerta se encontró con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, tenían lentes oscuros, traje del mismo color, la mujer pelirroja habló primero.

-¿Es esta la residencia de Temperance Brennan?

El cerebro de Booth no tardó ni un segundo en procesar lo que decían, así que rápidamente contestó. –No, dirección equivocada.- Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el pie del hombre lo detuvo.

-En realidad, creo que estamos en la correcta.

El agente del FBI maldijo internamente, estaban en problemas y su arma estaba fuera de su alcance.

La pelirroja bufó. –Perdone a mi compañero, ha visto demasiadas películas sobre espías; somos de la CIA.- dijo, y le mostró su placa.

Booth los vio con recelo, pero las placas eran reales. –_Bree. _– le llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Unos _amigos _quieren verte.- Ella fue a la puerta, amigos era el código que tenían para sus compañeros de la agencia, al llegar, traía a Isabelle en brazos, y también una bata verde olivo.

-Ah, así que ahí estaba mi bata.- dijo Booth con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego vio a sus _amigos, _no era nadie que ella conociera, nunca los había visto en la agencia y no recordaba que estuvieran en los archivos.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos el agente Tyrone y la agente Nina.- dijo en de cabellos cobrizos. Brennan los vio como una maestra miraría a sus alumnos. -¿Booth? ¿Podrías cargar a Isabelle?

El aludido acunó a la niña entre sus brazos, ella río mientras su padre le hacía pucheros.

En cuanto a Brennan, se paró en forma autoritaria frente a los dos agentes, había visto las placas, su rango era menor que el de ella, así que esa no era forma de presentarse por primera vez.

-Cuando se dirijan a un superior, se presentaran con nombre completo, rango, y motivo de la visita.- dijo. Por un momento pudo notar desagrado en la expresión de la chica, pero lo escondió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias por la corrección, y otra vez, disculpe a mi compañero, apenas está aprendiendo. Mi nombre es Nina Dulles, rango B y medio, él es el Agente Tyrone O'Connell, rango E. Debemos hablar con usted sobre ciertos acontecimientos previos en la CIA con respecto al edificio Sheperd. ¿Podemos pasar?- Brennan asintió. La chica tenía un rango bastante elevado como para no conocerla dentro su gremio.

Brennan era clase AA, o doble A, sólo unos pocos llegaban a esa categoría y la mayoría ya eran jefes. Se dirigieron a la sala. Temperace les pidió que esperaran mientras se cambiaba, algo en su cabeza le advertía a gritos sobre esa extraña visita, también le decía que se cuidara de esa tal Nina.

-Bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi compañero y yo hemos descubierto que usted está en la categoría AA, pero trabaja como una simple descodificadora. ¿Por qué?- inquirió Nina.

-He hecho un arreglo con la CIA. Información clasificada.- le espetó.

-Bueno, ha habido unos ajustes en el edificio Sheperd, o debería decir, el edificio Caffrey.

Brennan le vio confundida. -¿Caffrey? Disculpa, ¿Ha habido cambio de director?

-¿No lo sabe?- dijo ella, intentando ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa. –Christian Sheperd ha muerto.

Sintió un fuerte mareo acompañado de un retorcijón en su estómago. Sheperd, quien fue como un padre para ella, él mismo que la sacó de las calles había muerto y ella no se había dado por enterada. Su instinto le dijo que había gato encerrado, pero no le hizo mucho caso, el dolor era más grande que cualquier señal que su cuerpo le pudiera mandar.

Intentó mantener la compostura. -¿Y quién es este nuevo director?

-Se llama Damien Caffrey, y la ha solicitado como agente de campo.

-¡No! No, no, - dijo sin pensarlo. –Ya he dejado todo eso atrás, no puedo.

-Cuando dije solicitado, ha sido simplemente como cortesía. En realidad, la quiere como agente y la tendrá. No puede negarse.

-No, si me opongo no puede…

-Agente Brennan,- le interrumpió la pelirroja. –lo que sienta o no, a la CIA no le importa, quizás le pudo importar a el señor Sheperd pero no a la nueva administración.- le dijo en un tono frío. En ese momento Brennan se dio cuenta como la mujer que tenía delante había llegado a un rango tan elevado. Poseía la misma tenacidad y frialdad que ella había poseído hacía tiempo, antes de conocer al hombre del que se enamoro.

-¿Tengo opción?- preguntó, como última instancia.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces no tuvo otra, que ceder.

.

.

Cuando cruzó las puertas de la CIA, sus compañeros de trabajo se le quedaron viendo, algunos con culpa, otros con curiosidad, supuso que varios lo sabían y no pudieron decírselo, cuando pasó justo frente a la oficina de Ángela la vio discutir con un hombre que nunca en su vida había visto. Ni siquiera notó que ella estaba ahí, o que venía acompañada de otros dos agentes. ¿En qué clase de circo se había convertido su trabajo?

La llevaron directamente a la oficina que le perteneció a un gran hombre, y ahora, iba a descubrir si quien estaba ahora ahí, podía llenar siquiera la mitad de lo que Sheperd fue.

-¡Temperance Brennan!- exclamó entusiasmado el hombre.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la aludida. El hombre de traje negro, cabellos castaños y ojos azules penetrantes la veía con cierto interés.

-Por favor, siéntese.- no tuvo otra más que hacer lo que le había dicho.

-Soy Damién Caffrey. El nuevo director de la organización, y veo que usted es la de más alto rango en este edificio. ¿Por qué trabaja como programadora?

-Descodificadora.- le corrigió. –Fui trasladada por asuntos personales.

-¿Se ha retirado?- Brennan negó con la cabeza.

-Claro, no puede, debe tener al menos 25 años trabajando para la organización.- Damién se levantó de su silla y vio hacia la ciudad. -¿Acaso tiene algún impedimento físico?

Brennan negó con la cabeza decepcionada. Ya había entendido adónde iba todo aquello. –No

-¿Acaso debe esconderse de alguien?

Respiró profundamente. –No.

-Bien. Veo que está en todas sus facultades mentales y físicas para regresar al campo. De lo contrario, conoce la clausula quince de su contrato y la CIA no se responsabiliza por lo que pueda pasar.- dijo, a lo que a Brennan le sonó más como una amenaza. Sabía que no podía irse sin arriesgar a todos los que amaba, pero no podía regresar sin arriesgar a todos los que conocía.

-Bien, señor.- dijo. Y salió de la oficina.

No sabía cómo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza en tan poco tiempo, se dirigió a la oficina de su mejor amiga casi sin ser consciente de sus propios actos. Tocó la puerta.

-Cariño,- dijo Ángela. Luego vio la cara que tenía, y supo que, en ese momento, no necesitaba que le hablara. Así que se acercó y la abrazó. Brennan se echó a llorar en su hombro, su vida estaba bien, todo estaba perfecto y ahora su peor pesadilla había salido a flote.

_Todo estaba jodidamente bien. _Pensó con rabia.

-Me dijo que regresara.- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Quién? ¿Adónde?

-El nuevo director. Me ordenó que regresara a agente de campo.

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso. ¿Qué pasará con Booth? ¿Qué pasará con Isabelle?

-¡Crees que no lo he pensado!- gritó, alejándose de ella.

Ángela le vio asustada. Luego Brennan se tapó la cara con las manos. –Lo siento Ángela, lo siento. Es sólo… estoy tan asustada.

-Está bien. Todo va a estar bien.- dijo. Aunque ambas sabían que era mentira, de alguna manera era reconfortante oírlo.

.

.

-¿Cómo ha salido todo?- preguntó la pelirroja al entrar a la oficina.

-Perfecto.- dijo, en un tono indiferente. –Todo ha salido como lo planeamos.

-Paso uno. Destruir moralmente a la persona que más ama.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios del hombre. –Por esto te amo Nina. Me sorprendes cada día más.

-Bueno, yo te odio, así que no esperes nada bueno de mí.- le dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, sabes que me amas.- le dijo, mientras rodeaba su cintura.

-Dejemos esto para después,- le dijo, mientras se alejaba. –en un lugar más privado.- le dijo en un tono seductor.

-Además, tienes que darle su primera misión a nuestra agente predilecta, y arruinarle su velada junto a su hija y esposo.- dijo con una sonrisa que le hubiera helado los huesos a cualquiera.

.

**Continuará…. **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Odian a Nina y a Damien tanto como yo? **


	4. Si Saltas, Yo Detendré tu Caída

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**Si Saltas, Yo Detendré Tu Caída**

**.**

Cuando llegó a su casa, no tenía idea de cómo le diría a Booth sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Bastante difícil había sido cuando ellos eran solteros, ahora que estaban casados y tenían una hija, no sabía que haría. Metió su llave en la puerta, la noche era silenciosa y sólo los grillos emitían sonido alguno, pensó que su casa estaría más o menos de la misma manera.

Pero se equivocó.

Al entrar se encontró a un niño de cabellos rizados correr por todos lados, y un padre tratando de alimentar a su hija y persiguiendo al niño que corría alocadamente.

-¡Parker! ¡Ven aquí!- gritó. Y luego vio a su esposa entrar por la puerta, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Asuntos en la oficina.- mintió. –Uh, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ah, es que, bueno, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que nunca le diera a Parker chocolate caliente antes de acostarse?

Ella asintió. –Bueno, pensé que quizás exagerabas.

Brennan rodó los ojos. Cuando Booth se fue de viaje a Seattle por un caso que investigaba, le tocó cuidar a Parker, como él no podía dormir sin que su padre llamara, pero Booth estaba de infiltrado, así que no podía hacer tal tarea, entonces Brennan le dio chocolate caliente, media hora después el niño estaba más despierto que nunca, y corría por toda la casa. Tal como lo hacía en ese mismo momento.

-Te queda de lección para la próxima vez.- dijo divertida. –Ven tengo una idea…

.

.

Parker creía que estaba bien escondido, pero no era así, Brennan entró al cuarto de lavandería, comenzó a fingir que lo buscaba, luego, al no _encontrarlo _salió, el niño al pensar que podía salir de su escondrijo, lo hizo, entonces sintió que unas manos lo tomaban y lo alzaban por el aire.

-Muy bien pensado campeón, pero no contabas con el cerebro de la casa.- dijo su padre, y alzó su vista a Brennan.

-Hola Parker.- saludó ella.

-Hola Bree.- dijo Parker, sonriente, no le importaba que lo hubieran descubierto, siempre le alegraba verla.

-¿Quieren leerme un cuento? ¿Los dos?- Ambos padres se vieron con una sonrisa. Booth llevó a su hijo arriba y Brennan le siguió.

.

.

Media hora después todos los niños de la casa estaban dormidos. Ambos padres veían la cuna de su hija, Booth tenía abrazada por detrás a su esposa, sabía que algo estaba mal, simplemente lo sabía, pero no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle.

-¿Me quieres?- soltó Brennan de repente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si me quieres?- Booth sonrió, deshizo su abrazo e hizo que Brennan lo encarara. Le plantó un suave beso en los labios, y luego susurró.

-No te quiero.- le dijo, e hizo una pausa, la cual para Temperance fue eterna. –Te amo.

Ella suspiró, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, el agente la vio asustado, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla cuando ella se pegó a él.

-Está bien. ¿Qué pasa, amor?

-Booth… yo… no pude… lo intenté, lo juro.- dijo Brennan entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, asustado.

-Me han restituido como agente de campo.

Booth sintió como la sangre se le helaba. -¿Agente de campo?

Ella asintió contra su pecho. Él sabía que no podía dudar ahora, tenía que ser fuerte, y aunque le aterraba la idea de que ella se fuera por meses, o que algo le pasara mientras estaba de encubierta, no podía mostrarle eso, porque entonces ahí ella sí tendría razones para desertar, y él sabía lo que le pasaba a los desertores.

-Está bien, Brennan. No tiene que ser algo malo. Digo, eres la mejor agente, si alguien puede ser madre y eso al mismo tiempo eres tú.- le reconfortó.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Isabelle?

-Ella estará bien, te tiene a ti, me tiene a mí, y a unos tíos que la consienten, y que una está en la CIA, el otro es un heredero millonario, la otra es la jefa del Jeffersonian, puedo seguir y seguir, para probar mi punto de que ella va a estar bien.

Ella dudó antes de preguntar. -¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Soy un niño grande, puedo cuidarme solo.

Ella volvió a suspirar, obviamente no iba a convencerlo de lo contrario, quizás no sería tan malo, si hacia bien su trabajo y limpiaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, quizás nunca la volverían a perseguir ni amenazar a su familia.

_¿A quién tratas de engañar? _Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-Además… Sheperd murió.- agregó con un sollozo. Booth estaba consciente de la relación semi padre-hija que existía entre ellos, y puede que lo haya agregado casualmente, pero él la conocía como la palma de su mano, y sabía que le dolía en el alma la muerte de él.

Acarició su cabello y beso su coronilla, era un momento difícil para ella, pero él la apoyaría, aunque le doliera. Brennan alzó la cabeza, y lo vio. No pudo creer la suerte que tenía al haberlo encontrado, comenzaron a besarse, una cosa llevó a la otra y sin darse cuenta las manos de Booth ya se encontraban debajo de la blusa de su esposa.

-Booth… aquí no.- jadeó al sentir su boca besar su cuello.

-Cierto.- musitó. Se había olvidado de que estaban en el cuarto de su hija, así que alzó a Brennan del suelo y se la llevó cargada a su habitación. Ya ahí, la colocó suavemente en la cama, las manos de ella comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa mientras él plantaba suaves besos en su cuello y acariciaba delicadamente su abdomen. De repente el celular de Brennan comenzó a sonar.

-Ignóralo.- susurró Booth en su oído. Y por más que la idea le pareciera tentadora, no lo hizo.

-Lo siento. No puedo.- Se levantó, haciendo que Booth se alejara de ella, y alcanzó el aparato.

Él suspiro profundamente. –Brennan.

-_Agente Brennan, soy su nueva asistente. Belle Hathaway._

Ella un poco desconcertada, sólo acertó a decir. –Mucho gusto.

-_El gusto es mío. Ahora, la llamaba porque tiene una nueva misión. Y debe partir dentro de media hora._- le dijo la joven.

-¿Media hora?

-_Sí, siento no haber llamado antes pero me lo acaban de informar._- se disculpó. Brennan suspiró lentamente, y vio a Booth.

-Bien, estaré ahí.

-_Ah, agente, un auto pasará recogerla. Sólo debe empacar. _

-Bien. Entendido.- musitó, y apartó la vista. –Gracias.

Y colgó. Volvió a ver a Booth. -¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo una nueva misión.- dijo, e intentó ocultar su tristeza. Eran las diez de la noche, su viaje… no sabía cuánto iba a durar su viaje, y desde que se casó con Booth, con excepción del día de su cumpleaños, nunca había despertado sin él, ni tampoco había dejado a su hija por tanto tiempo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó éste. Ella negó con la cabeza viendo al vacío. Booth resopló, luego se acercó a ella, y besó su mejilla.

-Está bien Bren, vamos a estar bien.- susurró.

Tomó su otra mejilla con la mano. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto cálido de la mano del hombre que amaba. –Mírame.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo encaró. –Vamos a estar bien.- le aseguró con una sonrisa de aquellas que hacía que le creyera todo lo que le decía.

Pero esta vez no lo hizo, aún así, asintió. Luego de un rato, Booth se incorporó.

-Vamos. Hay una maleta que empacar.- dijo más animado de lo que en realidad estaba.

Quizás luego de casi cuatro años juntos Brennan había aprendido a obviar las mentiras de su esposo, pero sabía cuando mentía, y en ese momento notó que él sólo estaba fingiendo para hacerla sentir mejor. Aún así, no le dijo nada.

-Sí. Una maleta.- dijo sin mucho ánimo. Y se dirigió al armario mientras Booth se preguntaba si debería o no preocuparse por ella.

.

.

-Adiós Booth.- musitó Brennan al despedirse de él. El auto estaba estacionado ya en la entrada de su casa.

-Cuídate.- le pidió.

-Lo mismo digo. Bree.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella le besó por última vez, luego comenzó a separarse lentamente, deslizó su mano con suavidad por el brazo masculino hasta llegar a su mano…

_¡Qué diablos! _Pensó Booth, al sentir la mano de Brennan llegar a la suya, haló delicadamente de ella, y le plantó un beso mucho más apasionado y menos tierno. Si iba a ser el último que recibiría en días, quizás semanas entonces la iba a ser un beso de verdad.

Se separaron por falta de aire con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya puedes irte.- le dijo. –Ten un buen viaje.

Brennan sonrió, y se fue al auto prácticamente en las nubes. Aún podía sentir ese beso en sus labios, ese beso había sido... mejor que como la había besado en los últimos meses. No era que los otros besos fueran malos, ella sabía que no, era sólo que… lo sintió diferente. Como si él sintiera la necesidad de besarla, de demandarla como suya. Como si no fuera de él.

Cuando el auto comenzó a moverse, ella volteó a verlo, Brennan hizo un ademán de adiós con la mano, Booth simplemente se quedó parado, viendo como se iba. Una sensación de déjà vu hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, la última vez que la vio hacer eso no la vio en un año.

Intentó sacarse ese pensamiento irracional de la cabeza. Simplemente estaba paranoico, pero algo dentro de él no podía quitarse ese pequeño malestar, ese algo que le advertía que las cosas no estaban bien, o que se iban a poner peor.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido…

.

.

**Continuará…. **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ya tengo el otro capi escrito, pero aún no lo colgaré, primero, porque quiero hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones, **

**y segundo, porque sino me quedo sin capitulos, y quiero publicar algo el viernes. **

**Así que el viernes lo publicaré, y así me alegran mi semana de exámenes con sus comentarios. ;) **


	5. Lo que Pasa en Roma

**Me van a matar, lo sé. DX**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Capítulo IV**

**Lo Que Pasa en Roma… **

**.**

_Roma. Roma.__ Claro, no podían elegir otro lugar más lejos de casa. _Pensó Brennan sarcásticamente. Mientras abordaba el avión comercial con destino a algún aeropuerto en Roma, no podía dejar de pensar en lo apresurado del viaje, y el tiempo que iba a durar. Afortunadamente para ella, era hasta que terminara la misión, e intentaría hacerlo rápido, pero incluso eso era demasiado pedir, iba a extrañar mucho a su hija, a Booth, a todos.

-¿Más champagne?- preguntó la aeromoza.

Brennan negó con la cabeza. La señorita se fue y ella volteó a ver a la ventana. Estaban comenzando a despegar, en un intento por olvidar que estaba a punto de abandonar su hogar, revisó otra vez su folio. En él se encontraba su contacto en Roma, su misión, su alias, su nueva asistente definitivamente se había lucido, y se había ganado su aprobación con creces, nunca había visto alias más completos como el que tenía en sus manos, ni tampoco que lo ingresará en la base de datos en tan poco tiempo.

Ella sólo pudo pensar donde había estado toda su vida.

Se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes preguntarse cómo podría seguir haciendo eso durante los siguientes años, quizás décadas.

.

.

-¿Todo va de acuerdo al plan?- preguntó con una sonrisa descarada.

-Pues al momento, se dirige a Roma. Ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas.- respondió la chica. –Me encantará ver su cara cuando se entere.

.

-_Temperance Brennan.-_dijo una persona detrás de ella con claro acento italiano.

-_Se._- dijo ella volteando para verlo mejor. Era un hombre de al menos treinta años de edad, de cabellos oscuros, y ojos azules, la simetría en sus facciones era la adecuada para se le considerara atractivo.

-_E voi siete?- _preguntó.

-_Oh, per favore!, _- exclamó él. –Habla en inglés. Tú eres la invitada.

-Gracias, pero puedo hablar en italiano si le es más fácil…

-No.- le interrumpió. –Para mí está bien, y soy un caballero. No permitiría que desgaste energía hablando un idioma extranjero cuando es el punto clave de esta misión.- dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Brennan no pudo hacer más que sonreírle.

-Y en respuesta a su pregunta, soy Adrianno, Di Benedetto, agente secreto del gobierno Italiano, venga caminemos.- le invitó. Caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Brennan pudo evitar preguntarse si todos los italianos eran tan amables.

-Bien, supongo que ya sabe porque necesitamos su increíble experiencia.

-Sí, necesitan infiltrarse en el grupo_ Scavonne _les han estado causando problemas, e interfieren con la economía del país.- Él asintió con una sonrisa. Bajó el sol matutino, le pareció que sus pupilas azules brillaban con más intensidad, apartó esas ideas de su cabeza.

-Sí, y la necesitamos. Sabemos que de todas las agentes americanas usted es la de más alto rango activa, y cumple los requisitos.

-¿Y cuáles son?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, inteligente y demasiado atractiva para ser cierto.

Brennan sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, maldijo por dentro, nunca le había pasado eso en público, ni siquiera con Booth.

_-Ci dispiace,_- dijo Adrianno, apenado. –Me pase de la línea.

Ella sonrió con ironía. –No… está bien. _Grazie per il complimento./ _Gracias por el cumplido.

-_Sei il benvenuto/_De nada_._- le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Bien Temperance.- dijo. –Vamos, tenemos un _undercover _que planear.- dijo entusiasmado.

.

.

Luego de dos semanas, las cosas iban viento en popa, el grupo los había aceptado como novatos, lo que Brennan no planeaba era extrañar tanto a su familia. Su trabajo consistía en seducir a Alessandro Scavonne, el líder del grupo, y así sacarle la información. Y ella era muy buena en ello, se podría decir que casi para eso la entrenaron, antes, se divertía, aunque suene muy frívolo, pero se divertía, pasaba un buen rato con su objetivo antes de lograr su cometido, pero ahora, le era demasiado difícil hacerlo. Sentía náuseas cada vez que besaba a Scavonne, y luego venía el sentimiento de culpa que la invadía por horas, sabía que hacía su trabajo, pero nunca había sido tan difícil, cada noche que llamaba a Booth, le decía hasta cierto punto lo que había pasado en su día.

Él entendía que era su trabajo, y que debía de hacerlo. Le reconfortaba diciendo que si en un encubierto él tuviera que hacer lo mismo se sentiría igual, pero sabía que ella lo entendería, lo mismo sucedía con él, lo que no le decía era que los celos no le dejaban dormir de noche, o que los sueños donde ella estaba con un hombre lo despertaban sudando frío, o que le era muy difícil no tenerla a su lado. Ella tampoco le decía que cada vez que tenía sexo con ese otro hombre, tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar "Booth", que en las noches despertaba sudando porque tenía horrorosas pesadillas sobre ella siendo descubierta por el grupo y ellos yendo tras su familia.

Para la quinta semana de estadía, tenían lo que necesitaban. Adrianno le dio luz verde al servicio secreto de Italia para realizar los respectivos arrestos, entraron de día a la casa de Scavonne, y también al club del que él era dueño. Los descubrieron apostando. Arrestaron al grupo, Scavonne, a Brennan y a Adrianno para disimular.

Los liberaron pasadas unas horas, agradeciéndole a Brennan su destacada colaboración, y mandándole las gracias al gobierno americano. Al salir ella reservó el primer vuelo que tuvieran de vuelta a D. C. Adrianno se acercó a ella.

-¿Te vas?- Ella asintió. La relación él había avanzado en esas semanas, se podía decir que se habían vuelto muy amigos.

-¿A qué horas?

-Mm, no había vuelos para hoy, hay una tormenta muy fuerte en D. C. si mañana el cielo está despejado me iré en la mañana.

-Bien, tenemos tiempo para festejar.- sentenció Adrianno sin lugar a peros.

Ella le siguió la corriente, era su último día en Italia, y lo iba a disfrutar.

.

.

Entraron a un pub, en realidad, el ambiente era algo deprimente, pero la cerveza era fría y sería lo mejor que encontrarían para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Bien, así que… _Gabrielle._- bromeó.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra ya no ser ella.

-¿Por qué? Obviamente el negro te queda muy bien.- dijo, haciendo referencia a su cabello teñido de ese color.

-Oh, no. No puedo esperar a que se decolore.- dijo.

Pidieron la primera ronda.

-Así que, Temperance. ¿A quién llamas todas las noches?

-Yo…- se lo pensó bien antes de responder. Conocía a Adrianno tanto como él le había dejado conocerlo, y en su carrera, eso no era bueno. –¿Cómo lo sabes?- le espetó.

-Oído entrenado para oír tras las paredes.

Brennan intentó desviar la conversación. -¿En serio? Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

-Claro, si te quedas en Italia tal vez.

-¿Qué? No, tengo que regresar.- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso. O al menos lo que pensó que sería un sorbo, al darse cuenta ya estaba vacío.

Pidieron otra ronda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te espera?- preguntó inquisitivamente.

-Sí, alguien espera por mí.- Brennan pudo notar la mirada de decepción de Adrianno, luego se preguntó a sí misma ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Era obvio que le gustaba.

-¡Es un hombre con suerte!- exclamó. Y pidió otra ronda.

.

.

Una hora después estaban saliendo del bar. Adrianno había bebido más de la cuenta, y obviamente su resistencia al alcohol no era tan buena como la de ella, en lenguaje llano, estaba borracho. Regresaron a su hotel tambaleándose, Adrianno balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, y a veces con sentido que Brennan prefirió ignorar. Subieron a su habitación, Temperance pasó la tarjeta por la ranura para que la puerta de su compañero se abriera, ya en la habitación lo arrastró a su cama, estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió una mano tomarla de la muñeca e impedir su cometido; antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared y el hombre que segundos atrás estaba tendido en la cama, ahora estaba parado frente a ella, obstaculizando su salida.

Sintió las manos de él tomar su cintura.

-Adriano, yo…- susurró, pero antes de poder terminar su oración, la besó.

Sintió como sus labios se juntaban con los de ella, estos se entreabrieron para que ella pudiera decirle que se alejara, luego supo que fue una mala idea ya que él lo tomó como una invitación para profundizar el beso, Brennan se quedó congelada al sentir su lengua cálida invadir su boca, no sabía que le pasaba pero su corazón se aceleró, cerró los ojos lentamente, él besaba tan bien que no pudo evitar responder al beso. Y antes de siquiera pensarlo sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos buscando profundizar el contacto, gimió al sentir como él mordía su labio inferior delicadamente.

Dentro de las brumas de su pensamiento, recordó a Booth, y de un momento a otro, empujó a Adrianno lejos de ella. Atónita a lo que había pasado, simplemente se echó a correr.

-Brennan. Espera.- le pidió.

Ella como pudo pasó su tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta, ésta abrió, y luego de entrar la cerró tras sí.

-Temperance. Abre, necesitamos hablar.- pero sólo el silencio le respondió.

-Mira, sé que es muy difícil de comprender, yo también me siento confundido. Pero lo que no dudo es que me enamoré de ti. Sé que tú tienes a alguien más y lo entiendo, pero no puedes negar lo que sientes. Ese beso fue todo lo que necesite para comprobarlo.

-¿Comprobar qué?- gritó ella desde adentro de su habitación.

-Que también sientes lo mismo que yo.

En ese instante Temperance se alejó de la puerta, no era cierto, no podía, ella amaba a Booth, el hombre con el que se había casado. Por Adrianno no sentía ni la mínima parte de lo que sentía por él. Negó con la cabeza, y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la cama.

_Amas__ a Booth, pero sabes que ese beso no tuvo nada que ver con amor. _

Negó con la cabeza. Ese beso no tuvo nada que ver con amor pero sí con deseo, y ella lo sabía, era consciente de que por un momento deseo a otro hombre, y también era consciente de que si no hubiera pensado en Booth, quizás en ese momento no estaría en su habitación…

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Adrianno tocó otra vez a la puerta de su compañera, sólo para encontrar que se había marchado sin despedirse.

.

.

**Continuará… **

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda, y ya es viernes, terminé exámenes, y ¿Qué les pareció? Pero antes mejor me voy a esconder a un lugar seguro! *se va corriendo* Ahora, díganme lo que piensan en los reviews, se admite de todo. XD Desde amenazas hasta teorías sobre lo que va a pasar. **

**Por cierto, el italiano lo saque del traductor. **


	6. No se Queda en Roma

**Bien, bien, bien. Al parecer nada es imposible. Creo que ya no nos podemos quejar de que HH tienen miedo de la maldición de "Luz de Luna" porque se ha tirado a la piscina sin salvavidas. XD **

**A propósito, es un capi de transición, pero prometo que dentro de poco se acabaran. **

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**No se Queda en Roma**

**.**

Una mujer atravesaba el aeropuerto, sabía que su esposo estaría allí, esperándola, pero simplemente no tenías las agallas para verlo. Quería salir del aeropuerto para pensar un poco las cosas, pero no tuvo éxito, Booth la esperaba fuera del lugar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bree.- le llamó. Siempre le decía así en los lugares públicos, y con desconocidos. Siempre era tan cuidadoso, tan dedicado con ella, un hombre que merecía todo en la vida. _Y yo simplemente lo retengo a mi lado. _Pensó.

-Booth.- susurró al verlo acercarse hacia ella. Al llegar le plantó un beso en los labios, al cual ella intentó responder, él acortó la duración del beso, sentía algo diferente en ella, quiso pensar que era su imaginación, que eran sólo las semanas de distancia. La mantuvo abrazada, y la vio directamente a los ojos, luego deshizo su abrazo porque no pudo resistir lo que creyó ver.

Culpa.

Ella le veía con culpa. Pensaba que la culpa que veía era por su trabajo, no quería creer que ella pensara que la culpaba de algo, no quería ser la causa de que algo le pasara sólo porque ya no podía no sentir nada cuando estaba con otro hombre. Tomó la maleta fingiendo su sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado.- le dijo, sinceramente.

-A mí también.- reafirmó Brennan. -¿Cómo ha estado todo?

-Bueno, tranquilo comparado con lo que has vivido.- le dijo mientras caminaban al auto.

-Supongo que sí.- agregó con una sonrisa fingida. -¿Y cómo ha estado Isabelle?

-Si te refieres a Emily, ha estado bien. Te ha extrañado.

Ella sonrió de lado. Casi desganada. Esto no paso desapercibido para Booth. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- mintió.

Él se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para que sus susurros se pudieran oír.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Qué pasa, _Temperance_?- le dijo, en un tono serio.

-Yo…- intentó mentir, pero sabía que de algún modo la conocía demasiado bien. –Te he extrañado, ¿Si? Los he extrañado a ambos.- respondió, aunque era la verdad a medias. Luego lo abrazo, él se dejo llevar por el abrazo, y aunque algo dentro de él le gritaba que había algo más, decidió ignorarlo, borrarlo de su mente, era su esposa y tenía que confiar en ella.

-Está bien, Temperance. Aquí estoy yo.- le reconfortó, ella asintió contra su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Vámonos a casa.- le susurró.

Subieron a la SUV, Brennan pensó que su hija estaría en el asiento trasero, pero no la vio por ningún lado del vehículo.

-¿Dónde está Isabelle?

-Emily está en casa de Ángela. Se ofreció a cuidarla mientras iba a traerte al aeropuerto.

-Ah, está bien. Entonces vayamos a traerla. Me muero de ganas por verla.

-Lo sé.- le dijo. –Yo también te extrañé Brennan.

-Lo sé.- respondió.

Booth sonrió, y arrancó el auto. Luego la vio de reojo.

-Me gusta tu nuevo _look._- le dijo, a lo que Brennan rió.

-No me gusta para nada.

-¿Por qué? Obviamente el negro te queda muy bien.- agregó Booth, aún riéndose. Y luego de eso fue el único que rió. Brennan se había callado de repente, y alejado la mirada, centrándose en algún punto imaginario para ella.

Booth dio marcha al vehículo, su comentario había molestado a Brennan, pero no sabía por qué.

-Lo siento.- musitó.

Ella sonrió con ternura. –No es tu culpa Booth, no tienes porque sentirlo.

-¿Estamos bien?

_No__. _–Claro, ¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo?- dijo como evasiva. –Pero, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.- dijo, zanjando el tema definitivamente.

.

.

-¿Cómo está la bebé más bonita del mundo?- exclamó Brennan al llegar a casa de Ángela y verla intentar caminar hacia ella. Brennan fue hacia su hija, y la tomó entre sus brazos, empezó a hacerle caras, y nadie le quitaba la cara de felicidad que tenía. Booth sonrió ante tal escena, sintió que los ojos se le empañaban pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó Ángela desde su lugar, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien.- le respondió sin dejar de ver a la bebé, no quería enfrentar la mirada de nadie, solamente quería tiempo con su hija. Oyó un suspiro en la habitación, supo que se trataba de su esposo, así que cogió a la bebé entre brazos, y encaró a su amiga.

-Gracias por preguntar.- agregó. -¿A ti cómo te ha ido?

-Pues, todo ha estado más o menos tranquilo aquí.

-¿Más o menos?- preguntó, Isabelle comenzó a hacer pucheros, Brennan la meció un poco, y jugó con su manita. -¿Por qué más o menos?

-Yo… necesito hablar contigo.- dijo, con un tono severo. –Pero no ahora.- agregó, desviando la mirada a Booth. –Mañana en la oficina.

Brennan asintió. Sin discutir, luego se pasaron la tarde hablando sobre Roma, y lo impresionante del arresto de Scavonne. Hablaron un poco del compañero de ella, pero ambos pudieron notar que Temperance no quiso ahondar en él. No la presionaron.

.

.

Ya de noche, en su cama, Brennan se debatía entre decirle a su esposo o no sobre el beso, al final, sólo había sido un beso que no se volvería repetir.

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya?- le preguntó Booth, quien acababa de salir del baño, solamente envuelto por una toalla.

-Cosas del trabajo.- mintió, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre. Como al principio de su relación.

-Bueno, el trabajo se queda afuera de esta habitación.- le dijo, se acostó junto ella en la cama. –Además, han pasado cinco semanas.- le susurró muy cerca de su oído. Y luego besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

Brennan sonrió, luego se mordió el labio. –Sabes lo mucho que me encantaría hacer el amor,- comenzó, Booth se acercó para besarla pero ella lo detuvo. –Pero estoy muy cansada.- agregó con un suspiro. –Necesito dormir.

Booth le sonrió, luego besó su mejilla. –Está bien.

Se levantó, se vistió con su pijama, y luego se acurrucó a su lado. -No importa si no hacemos nada está noche.

-Te amo.- susurró a su oído, Brennan quiso voltear para decirle que no era cierto, que no estaba cansada, que simplemente no quería lidiar con sus sentimientos por esa noche.

Pero en vez de ello dijo. –Descansa.

No era sólo el sentimiento de culpa por el beso, era el miedo que sentía, le asustaba ser capaz de besar apasionadamente a otro hombre que no fuera Booth, temía que la situación se le saliese de las manos. Porque era cierto, había sido sólo un beso, pero no sabía que podía ser la próxima vez. Temía engañar a su marido, pero también le asustaba haberse vuelto tan incauta.

En su trabajo no podía serlo, un solo desliz podría acabar con su vida, con la su familia.

Había perdido su racionalidad, y no la había extrañado hasta el día anterior. Si la hubiera tenido de su lado seguramente hubiera apartado a Adrianno antes de que la besara.

Supuso que Booth ya se había dormido, así que lanzó un suspiro, y luego acarició al brazo masculino que la envolvía en un delicado abrazo.

Y así, fue quedándose dormida, cavilando las cosas que estaban por pasar, y resolviendo que al día siguiente le diría a Booth sobre el beso.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que dentro de poco iba a desear habérselo contado esa noche.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, justo cuando se iba, vio a su esposo bebiendo su café, y haciéndole caras divertidas a su hija, quien reía desde su corralito. Brennan sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de alegría al verlos. Luego recordó su decisión de la noche anterior.

-Booth, necesito hablarte de algo.- El aludido la vio preocupado. –No te preocupes, no es nada grave.- dijo con ligereza, para luego agregar. –Espero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…- empezó, pero se interrumpió, pensó que la mañana no era el mejor momento para hablarlo. –Me tengo que ir, pero prometo que lo hablaremos más tarde.

Él asintió con recelo. Brennan pasó junto a él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos más tarde.

-Espera, ¿Quién se lleva a Emily?- preguntó.

-Pues, ¿No puedes llevártela?

-No, tenemos un caso. ¿Podrías…

-Claro, aunque creo que es tiempo de que contratemos a una niñera.- agregó Brennan con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba a la niña de su corralito. Booth se acercó a ambas, besó la cabecita de su hija, y luego le planto un casto beso a su esposa.

-Nos vemos princesas.

Brennan entornó los ojos con una sonrisa. –Adiós Booth.

.

.

Al llegar a la oficina, las mujeres de su departamento comenzaron a rodearla, ninguna había visto a su hija, todas decía que tenía su mismo color de piel y que se parecía mucho a ella, pero tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones . Y Brennan respondía orgullosa, que los había sacado de su padre.

Cuando llegó su nueva asistente, Belle, simplemente le dio una pequeña mirada, sin preguntar si era su hija o no.

-Agente, sé que no me he presentado formalmente. Soy su nueva asistente, Belle Hathaway. Como ya sabe, la, ahora, señora Sweets,- dijo con cierto tono repelente hacia el apellido. Lo cual a Brennan le pareció extraño. –ha renunciado, así que soy su reemplazo.

-Claro.- Ella aún recordaba lo mal que se había puesto Daisy cuando tuvo que renunciar, su sueño era ser agente algún día, pero se vio truncado por su inesperado embarazo. Ella prefería renunciar ahora que podía, a verse tan envuelta en las actividades de la CIA como Brennan lo estaba, y poner en riesgo a su familia. Una sabia decisión.

_Al menos una de las dos pudo escapar. _Pensó para sí.

Luego un llanto hizo que se sobresaltara, Belle se acercó a su hija. -¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le preguntó tomando su manita.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Belle.- dijo, a lo cual la niña dejo de llorar. Pero aún hacia pucheros como si fuera a seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Te importa si la cargo?- le preguntó a su jefa. A lo cual ella negó con la cabeza.

La mujer de ojos azules la cargo entre sus brazos, y comenzó a mecerla de un lado a otro, luego le cantó una canción de cuna, la cual Brennan reconoció rápidamente. Era la misma canción que ella siempre le cantaba cuando quería que se calmara.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo sabía eso Belle, porque sus ojos se desviaron tan sólo un momento de la escena para ver hacia fuera de la oficina, y divisó a una persona que conocía muy bien desde hacía cinco semanas, hablando con una mujer, para que luego ella señalara hacia su oficina. Lo vio acercarse con una sonrisa de alegría, la puerta estaba abierta, así que se recargó en el marco de ésta.

-Temperance.- susurró. –¿Cómo has estado?

.

.

**Continuará… **

**¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Comentarios? **

**Supongo que ya saben quién entró a la oficina de Bren.**


	7. Tejiendo una Telaraña de Mentiras

**Siento el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada. Y lo seguiré estado. Espero entiendan.**

**Por cierto, de una ve****z les advierto que se me fue un poquito la mano. Cuando lean el parrafo después del dialogo en cursiva lo entenderán.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Capítulo**** VI**

**Tejiendo una Telaraña de Mentiras**

**.**

_-Te amo. No lo olvides. _

_-Claro que no, ¿cómo olvidarlo si cada día me lo dices?- musitó ella adormilada, con una enorme sonrisa. _

_-La gente lo olvida. Quiero asegurarme que tú nunca lo olvidarás, aunque tenga que repetírtelo miles de veces._

.

.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento racional que cruzó por su mente luego de hacer lo que había hecho. Mentiría si dijera que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero es que simplemente no había podido detenerse. Se levantó sigilosamente, se colocó su ropa de manera silenciosa, y salió de la habitación del motel no sin antes ver hacia atrás y fijar su mirada en el hombre que yacía en la cama. Un hombre que no era su esposo.

.

.

**Diecinueve Horas Antes****. 9:00 A.M.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó después de que se atreviera a preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Me han transferido de Roma. ¿No es genial?- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-No, no lo es.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No te alegras ni un poco de verme?- le preguntó con la misma sonrisa que ahora rayaba el descaro.

-No, no después de…- se interrumpió. Había olvidado por completo a su asistente, la vio de reojo, y ella, quien no era tonta, supo que tenía que irse.

-Yo…- Belle vio de soslayo a la bebé, y luego a Brennan, quien asintió dándole permiso para que se la llevara. –Me retiro.

Cuando la asistente dejo la oficina, ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Uno que sólo Adrianno fue capaz de romper.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te haya besado?- le preguntó, sin rodeos.

-Porque te he dicho que tengo alguien aquí, alguien a quien le importo, alguien que me ama.- le dijo entre dientes.

Él lanzó una risa irónica. –Si estás tan enamorada, ¿por qué me devolviste el beso?

Brennan desvió la mirada, y sus labios se transformaron en una delgada línea. Duda. Estaba dudando, en realidad, ¿cuánto amaba a Booth? ¿Lo suficiente? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco?

La cercanía repentina de Adrianno la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Brennan intentó retroceder pero su escritorio se lo impidió, hizo una nota mental de fijarse que no hubiera nada detrás de ella la próxima vez que lo viera.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó sin abandonar su posición firme.

-Dime, ¿por qué me has devuelto e beso?- susurró con una voz aterciopelada.

Ella pudo percibirlo, estuvo a punto de responder, pero por alguna razón sólo podía pensar en sus labios, sus pensamientos se nublaron repentinamente, y su vista se desvió de esos ojos azules, a aquellos labios que la habían besado dos noches atrás.

Adrianno se acercó a ella sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse, la comisura de sus labios se curvaron en un pequeña sonrisa.

-Agente.- dijo una voz que la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Su hija,- comenzó, y vio de reojo al hombre que estaba parado junto a su jefa. –necesita que la alimenten.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Puedo alimentarla yo, sólo necesito el biberón. Así usted puede ocuparse de su trabajo, y regresar a casa con su esposo más temprano.

Brennan notó que ella resaltó la palabra esposo, luego vio a Adrianno verla como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-Claro, claro.- se alejó de él, y recogió su pelo detrás de su oreja. –Está en la pañalera.

Tomó el objeto y se lo dio a su asistente. –Gracias.- musitó.

Le agradecía por cuidar a su hija, pero también por haber impedido ese beso, su mente estaba hecha un desastre, necesitaba sacar a Adrianno de su oficina en ese instante, o no sabía lo que podía suceder.

Volvió a encararlo, en ese momento supo que tenía que irse, que no iba a ser capaz de sacarlo, mucho menos si le ponía esa mirada azul de tristeza.

-¿Sabe qué, Belle? La alimentaré yo. – dijo, y fue detrás de su asistente. –Y Adrianno, fue un gusto verte. Quizás algún día podamos hablar, en una cafetería.- comentó, dando a entender que no quería quedarse a solas con él.

-Está bien, Brennan.

Al usar su apellido, una mueca de desprecio cruzó su rostro. Se sintió herida por unos momentos, pero luego concluyó que era mejor así.

.

**Ocho**** Horas Después. 5:00 P.M. **

-Brennan.- le llamó la pelirroja. –Damién necesita verte en su oficina.

Ella vio el reloj en su muñeca, ya casi era hora de salida, se levantó de su escritorio y la siguió esperando que no fuera ninguna misión.

Fue cuando una duda entró en su cabeza. -¿Por qué lo llamas Damién?

-Ese es su nombre. ¿No?- dijo, con cierto aire de obviedad.

-Sí, lo sé. Es su nombre de pila. ¿Acaso los empleados no deben llamarlo por su nombre?- fue su turno de hablar con cierta obviedad, pero a la vez como si ya supiera toda la verdad.

Lo cual estaba muy lejos de hacer.

-Yo… lo conozco desde hace tiempo.- respondió, incómoda.

-Sí. Pero ¿Por qué haces el trabajo que su asistente debería hacer? Acaso… ¿Están en un relación más allá de los límites profesionales?

Ella se heló por un momento, sabía que lo había arruinado, siempre había sabido de sobra que Brennan no tenía pelos en la lengua, y que su astucia e intuición siempre acertaban. Sabía que debió haberse cuidado más, pero…

_Si una puerta__ se cierra, se abre una ventana. _Pensó.

La vio asustada, pasmada, fingiéndose descubierta. –Yo…- tartamudeó un poco para darle un efecto más realista. –Yo… no le digas a nadie por favor, si se enteran nos separaran, la CIA no permitirá que estemos juntos. Y yo lo amo.

Intentó esconder una sonrisa, como si le pareciera gracioso el hecho de amarlo.

Brennan la vio extrañada, parecía vulnerable, y hasta le había pedido _amablemente_ que no revelara su secreto.

-Temperance.- le susurró viéndola asustada. –No le digas a nadie.

Ella asintió, aún con un poco de recelo. –Bien, no le diré nadie.- afirmó al llegar a la oficina de su jefe. Si era verdad que se amaban, ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlos?

-Te lo agradezco.

Abrió la puerta, y entró. Dejando a Nina afuera con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, había encontrado la forma de acercarse a Brennan, y se sentía satisfecha al pensar que su plan de venganza había empezado a tomar forma.

.

-¡Agente! ¡Pase por favor!- exclamó, tan animado como siempre, ocultando su verdadero desprecio, esa mujer lo había herido una vez, pero no lo haría de nuevo.

-¿Me necesitaba?

-Sí. Claro, tome asiento.- le indicó, ella se sentó en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio. –Como tengo entendido, usted y el agente Di Benedetto, quien ha venido aquí por petición de su gobierno estuvieron en una misión.

-Por supuesto, él fue mi compañero.- contestó.

-Bien, supongo que ya sabe que ha sido transferido y ahora es propiedad del gobierno estadounidense.- Brennan pensó en rebatir la palabra "propiedad" pero se abstuvo. –Pero… ¿Por qué? Me parece sumamente extraño que el gobierno italiano dé a uno de sus mejores agentes así como así. ¿A usted no?

-Yo…

-Pienso lo mismo. Por ello, le tengo un trabajo que requerirá de toda su astucia para realizarlo.

_Oh, no, no me gusta hacia dónde va esto. _Pensó.

-Necesitamos que descubra qué tiene planeado, sospechamos de que sea un posible espía. Usted ha hecho esa clase de trabajos, está más que capacitada…

-Lo ha dicho… _he _hecho. En el pasado.- dijo entre dientes, siendo incapaz de contenerse. –Estoy casada, tengo una hija… no pudo ir por ahí seduciendo a hombres en la ciudad donde están ellos.

-Me importa poco, Temperance.- le espetó con frialdad. -Tú decide. ¿Quieres poder ver crecer a tu hija? Sabes lo que pasa si te conviertes en desertora, con suerte, estarás huyendo toda la vida, y en el peor de los escenarios, creo que sabes muy bien lo que pasará. ¿Recuerdas a la agente Beckett? Tú misma te encargaste de su caso, o mejor dicho, de _ella. _– susurró, pasando por detrás, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

-Sheperd te consideraba una hija, te protegía demasiado para mi gusto. Eso ha acabado. ¿Estás dentro o no?

Ella con todo su pesar, no tuvo otra que aceptar. –Sí, lo haré.

-Muy bien, ahora, espero que pase una feliz velada.- Ella se levantó, y estuvo a punto de salir.

-Una cosa más, será tu compañero en cada misión que vayan.

Brennan asintió, con una mirada vacía. –Buenas noches.- y salió de la oficina.

.

-¿Temperance?- dijo un hombre que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta. Ella volteó.

_Lo que me faltaba. _Pensó. Había pasado todo su día sin verlo, hubiera deseado que siguiera así.

-¿Sí?

-Acaban de informarme que seré tu compañero.- dijo intentando parecer hastiado, pero ella pudo notar cierta nota de alegría en su voz.

-Sí, a mí también me han dicho lo mismo.- dijo con frialdad, pero luego recordó que tenía un asunto importante que cumplir, ya no podía seguir siendo indiferente con él. –Y me alegra serlo.- agregó con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que ser tan sarcástica, me has dejado muy claro que no quieres tener ningún contacto conmigo.

Ella se acercó, con la misma sonrisa. –Siento el altercado que tuvimos hoy, y el malentendido, nunca te dije que era casada, pero es que me asusto tanto la idea de…- se interrumpió. Y alejó la mirada, fingiendo sentirse apenada. Había empezado a tejer la telaraña.

-¿De qué?- preguntó, incitándola a continuar.

-Nada, Adrianno.- dijo con ligereza. –De veras me alegra ser tu compañera.

Se levantó de la mesa, escondiendo su mirada detrás de su pelo, había llegado a su límite, no dejaría que pasara nada más, al menos no ese día, pero luego sintió la mano de Adrianno tomarla del mentón.

-¿Qué Temperance?- le susurró, ella cerró los ojos. No quería pasar a mayores, no ese día, no se sentía totalmente preparada para ello. Era demasiado, pero, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad porque quizás no se volvería a repetir.

-Me asustaba… esto que siento.- comenzó, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. –Estoy casada, no puedo… mejor dicho, no debo amarte.- Él limpió con el pulgar esa pequeña gotita que rodaba sobre su mejilla derecha. –Pero lo hago.

Contuvo sus ganas echarse a llorar al verlo sonreír ampliamente, no podía creer lo fácil que caía un hombre enamorado, lo que antes había sido un alivio, en ese momento era una maldición.

-Está bien, está bien… haremos que esto funcione.- susurró Adrianno.

-No puedo dejar a mi esposo…- agregó rápidamente. –Es agente del FBI, no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer.- su voz se rompió en esa última oración. Odió hablar de Booth de esa forma, como si fuera un esposo controlador, y sin alma cuando era todo lo contrario. Sabía que si ella decidía irse, o se enamoraba de alguien más, él la dejaría ir sin ningún impedimento. Porque la amaba. Así como ella lo amaba a él.

-No importa, encontraremos la manera de estar juntos.- y con ésta última oración. La besó como si su vida misma dependiera de ello.

.

.

**Continuará… **

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Amenazas? ¿Pensamientos positivos?**

**Agradezco al**** seudónimo que me protege. =D **

**En el próximo capi habrá B&B pero no tendrá nada de fluffy, ni elefantitos morados, ni nubecitas de colores. D: D:**


	8. Deja Sin Decir Lo Que Callaste

**Perdón por el retraso, últimamente mi inspiración vienen y va, y si no escribo cuando viene se va :/. ****Espero que les guste. **

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Capítulo VI****I**

**Deja Sin Decir Lo Que Callaste**

**.**

Estaba teniendo una mañana difícil, había llegado a casa después de las tres de la madrugada, para colmo había despertado a Booth cuando sollozó en el baño, donde él simplemente la abrazó para que su llanto parara, cosa que hizo que llorara más, no había desayunado, la culpa podía con ella y esa mañana había salido disparada de su casa dejando a Booth con la palabra en la boca.

Ya había estado con otros hombres desde que se dio cuenta que amaba a Booth, pero _jamás _se había sentido atraída por ninguno, la diferencia con Adrianno era que no tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por demostrar pasión. Había cruzado la línea de lo profesional con él.

-¿Quieres café?- le preguntó alguien que la sacó de su cavilaciones.

-Ah, yo. Gracias.- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a la chica poner el vaso de capuchino frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te veo pensativa. Tú no eres así.

-No puedes saber eso.- le espetó.

-Claro, he trabajado aquí por un mes y soy muy observadora.

Temperance tomó un sorbo de su café y enfocó la vista hacia abajo, evitando la mirada de su interlocutora. Luego, lentamente lo volvió a dejar en su escritorio. Se enfocó en su ordenador. La mujer seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la vista.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder?

-Creo que es muy obvio que no haré.

Nina rodó los ojos. –Bien, pero si necesitas desahogarte. Sabes dónde estoy.- dijo, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Nina.- le llamó Brennan, ella simplemente sonrió y volteó a verla.

-¿Sí, Temperance?

-Si por alguna razón tuvieras que hacer… algo, que sabes que dañaría emocionalmente a Damien, pero lo protegería. ¿Lo harías?

Ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de reír enormemente. Fingió que lo pensaba por un segundo, y luego, con toda la seriedad del caso, asintió.

-Sí, lo haría. Definitivamente. ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?

Brennan asintió. –Gracias por el café.- añadió. –y por todo.- y le dedicó una sonrisa, a lo que Nina respondió con una comprensiva.

-De nada.

Salió de la oficina pensando en quién había que Temperance Brennan era la mejor agente se había equivocado, ella le ganaba con creces.

.

.

-¡Bren, necesitamos hablar!- exclamó Ángela, entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó asustada.

-¡Claro que ha pasado algo! ¿Desde cuándo engañas a Booth?

Brennan le vio asustada, luego sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir pero se contuvo. –No lo engaño.- afirmó.

-No me mientas. Te vi anoche. Sé que no debería meterme, pero cariño, tú amas a Booth. ¿Por qué le haces eso?

-¡No lo estoy engañando!- exclamó. -¡No podría...!- una lágrima traicionera cayó por su rostro. –Adrianno es mi misión, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No se lo he dicho a Booth.

Ángela le vio con incredulidad. -¿Y por qué?

-Ánge, no quiero hablar de esto. No ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó frente al escritorio. –Bren, tienes que decírselo.

-No puedo, ha pasado algo en Roma que no… algo que no quiero decirle.

Ella le vio, asustada. -¿Qué has hecho?

Temperance dudó un poco al contestar, pero recordó con quien hablaba, si en alguien podía confiar era en ella. -Me besó, y yo le correspondí.

La oficina se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Ángela fue la primera en romperlo. .-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Nada, no paso absolutamente nada. Me separé antes de que… ya sabes.

-Temperance.- le pareció raro oír su nombre salir de los labios de su amiga. –Deberías decírselo, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo venenosas que pueden llegar a ser las mentiras. Destruyen gente.

Brennan asintió.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-De eso.- respondió.

-No, me refiero a que querías decirme cuando regrese de Italia. Mencionaste que necesitabas hablar conmigo.

Ángela sonrió de lado. –Quería decirte que pensaba que estaba embarazada.

-¿Y lo estás?- preguntó claramente emocionada.

-No, ha dado negativo hoy en la mañana.

La desilusión en la cara de ambas se hizo visible. -¿Y tú querías estarlo?

-No lo había considerado, pero cuando se hizo una posibilidad,- suspiró profundamente. –me hubiera alegrado mucho que diera positivo.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ti.

-No lo hagas. Creo que es hora de que hable seriamente con Hodgins.

Brennan sonrió. –Sé qué le alegrará muchísimo la idea.

-Eso espero.

.

.

Cuando fue hora de salir, se dirigió a su auto, buscó las llaves en su bolso hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le daba vuelta, plantándole un beso en los labios. Se encontró con Adrianno, respondió al beso pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

Al separarse, le sonrió. –Hola.

-¿Qué tal? No te he visto en todo el día. De hecho, no te vi al despertar.

Brennan puso cara de culpa. –Lo siento, pero tenía que irme.

-Lo sé. Es qué te he extrañado.- le dijo con un ronco.

Brennan le sonrió. –Yo también, y sé lo que piensas porque yo también pienso lo mismo.- dijo adelantándose a su propuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿Piensas que deberíamos irnos a un lugar más privado?- dijo, besando su cuello.

Brennan lo separó. –Sí, eso pienso, pero hoy no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi esposo. Creo que sospechará si de repente empiezo a quedarme tarde todos los días.

-Oh, claro. Lo entiendo.- carraspeó. –Otro día será.

-Sí. Nos vemos mañana.

Adrianno se acercó, y le dio el último beso de la noche, sólo que esta vez, simplemente presionó su labio inferior. Brennan pudo sentir el cariño que ese simple gesto traía consigo. Una punzada de culpa la invadió. Él había sido tan bueno con ella las últimas semanas en Italia, no le gustaba jugar con él de esa manera.

-Te amo.- le susurró al separarse.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su hija y por Booth.

Él tomó su mano, ella sintió la necesidad de separarse, mas no lo hizo, necesitaba conectarse profundamente con su objetivo para que él confiara en ella de manera incondicional.

-Yo también.- dijo, viéndolo a los ojos. –pero tengo que irme.

Adrianno la soltó, ella abrió la puerta del conductor. –Hasta mañana.

-Duerme bien. Aunque no sea junto a mí.

Brennan río. –Lo haré.- arrancó el auto dejando a Adrianno en el estacionamiento.

Mientras iba a casa, imaginaba como le diría a Booth sobre la situación. Sabía que cuando le contara de su amorío con Adrianno, no le gustaría, pero cuando le dijera sobre el beso se enojaría.

_Te estás ahogando en vaso de agua, Brennan. Anda, dile la verdad a Booth. _Pensó para sí.

Al estacionar su auto, inhaló profundamente, ¿quién hubiera dicho que a estas alturas de su vida iba a tener miedo? Ella quien había enfrentado a un ejército iraní tratando de escapar, ella quien había descubierto los más sucios secretos en países extranjeros completamente sola, la misma que había pasado seis meses siendo torturada por un agente Ruso sin soltar nada de lo que quería, tenía miedo ahora de la reacción de su esposo.

Se armó de valor, bajó del auto y entró a su casa, no sabía lo que podía pasar pero sería valiente y lo enfrentaría.

.

.

Después de cenar, acostar a Emily, y lavar los platos. Brennan tomó a Booth de la mano y lo vio con seriedad.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Eso nunca puede ser bueno.- dijo para aligerar la tensión que se creó cuando su esposa le habló.

Ella sonrió un poco. –Hablo en serio.

-Está bien. ¿Qué sucede?- Ella lo llevó hasta el sofá.

-Booth, hay algo… necesito contarte algo.- inhaló profundamente.

-¿Tiene qué ver por lo que llorabas esta mañana?- Brennan asintió, sin apartar la vista. Él tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Bien, ahí voy. Yo…- pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonar del teléfono.

-Déjalo sonar. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Brennan intentó seguir, pero el pitido insistía, y algo dentro de ella le indicaba que debía de contestar.

-Creo que deberías contestar. Es muy tarde para que sea una llamada social.

Booth la vio con recelo, luego tomó el teléfono.

-Aló. – la expresión de Booth cambió a una de pánico. -¿Qué? Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo pasó? Sólo… estamos en camino.- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué creen que pasó? **

**Prometo que el próximo capi será más largo… digo yo, jeje. **


	9. Todo Parece Caerse a Pedazos

**¡Vaya, casi dos meses! En serio, lamento el retraso, y cuando me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado me puse a escribir. :/**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Capítulo ****VIII**

**Todo Parece Caerse a Pedazos**

**.**

¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo tu mundo se derrumba en cuestión de segundos? Y, por supuesto, tú no estabas preparado para tal golpe. Eso fue lo que sintió Seeley Booth al ver a su hijo llorar desconsoladamente en la sala de espera del hospital, entró, a pesar del incesante ruido de las sirenas que entraban y salían, su mundo estaba concentrado en una única persona.

Parker.

Se acercó, y lo abrazó mientras el niño seguía su llanto. –Lo siento, campeón.- le susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza. –No es tu culpa, papá. Nunca debí haberle dicho a mamá que fuéramos a McDonalds.- sollozó.

-No…- dijo, separándose un poco para verlo a la cara. –No te vas a culpar por esto, ¿entiendes? No es tu culpa.- Parker asintió, Booth lo besó en la frente. Brennan sólo podía ver la escena, le dolía, claro que le dolía, Rebecca era su amiga también.

Pasó un rato antes de que Booth se separara de su hijo. –¿Podrías cuidarlo? Iré a buscar al doctor.

Brennan asintió, antes de que Booth se fuera, lo tomó del brazo y lo vio a los ojos, no se necesito palabras, él entendió perfectamente.

_Estoy __aquí, __para __ti. __Para __lo __que __sea __que __necesites. _Esta vez fue el turno de Booth para asentir.

Temperance observó a Parker para luego abrazarlo, él se acunó en su regazo, sollozando aún.

-¿Mamá va a estar bien, Tempe?

-_¿Cómo__…__-_ murmuró.

-He oído a papá decirte Brennan o Temperance.- se explicó. –Pienso que Tempe me gusta más que Bree. Prometo no equivocarme en público.- le dijo, Brennan sintió que su corazón se hundía de pena, Parker era un niño tan bueno, no se merecía aquello.

-Entonces, ¿crees que mamá estará bien?

Por más que quiso mentirle, no pudo, no era correcto. –No lo sé Parker, realmente quisiera decirte que sí, pero no lo sé.

-No quiero que muera.- Brennan acarició los rizos del niño.

-Yo tampoco.- murmuró.

Media hora más tarde, Booth regresaba de hablar con el médico.

-¿Qué te han dicho?- preguntó su esposa.

-Eh, ¿está dormido?- dijo, viendo a Parker y acariciando su frente.

-Sí, desde hace como diez minutos.

-Rebecca está en terapia intensiva y, siendo realista, sus posibilidades no son muy alentadoras, el disparo casi atraviesa la carótida y perforó un pulmón. Perdió mucha sangre, no me imagino… ¡Dios! No puedo creer que Parker haya visto todo eso.- exclamó, dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

-Ahora mismo, están interrogando testigos. Un amigo mío me informó que según ellos, Rebecca y Parker solamente estaban saliendo del restaurante con las bolsas de comida, ella sólo se detuvo un instante para buscar las llaves de su bolso, fue sólo un momento, y luego ya estaba en el suelo.

Brennan tomó la mano de Booth. –Es mi hijo, pudieron… pudieron haberle disparado también.

-Lo sé, pero no sucedió. Así que no pienses en ello.

-Es que, ese tiro, tuvo que haberlo hecho un profesional, fue desde arriba, el estacionamiento de McDonalds es demasiado amplio para que fuera una bala perdida.- suspiró pesadamente. –Alguien iba tras Rebecca directamente.

Apretó la mano de Temperance. –Y me encargaré de descubrir quién es el maldito que lo hizo.

.

.

Los días posteriores, Parker se quedó con su padre, Brennan y su hermana, estar con ella lo distraía, lo hacía feliz.

Al cuarto día del ataque Rebecca despertó, no pudo decirle más de lo que Parker sabía, ella juraba que no tenía enemigos. Booth fue removido del caso puesto que era la única conexión lógica, conocía a la víctima y era un francotirador experto. El único sospechoso.

.

.

Dos semanas pasaron, y Brennan retrasó el momento de decirle a Booth lo de su misión, sabía que eso simplemente complicaría más las cosas, no era el tiempo adecuado, al menos eso se decía a sí misma.

En cuanto a Adrianno, él caía lentamente en la trampa que había planeado, intoxicado por un amor prohibido, estaba confiando en ella rápidamente. Brennan por su parte, odiaba dejar a Booth solo con los niños mientras ella se iba a con Adrianno, no podía seguir negándolo, estaba viviendo una aventura. Esa era su única conclusión.

-Tenemos un caso.- dijo Adrianno con una enorme sonrisa, entrando a la oficina de Brennan.

-¿Un caso? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, haz tus maletas que nos vamos a Rusia.

Brennan se sobresaltó. -¡Rusia! ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Por el tiempo que sea necesario, bebé.

-No me llames bebé.- le pidió, sintiéndose culpable. Sólo Booth la llamaba así.

-Lo que digas Tempe,- dijo, acercándose a ella. –tendremos tiempo suficiente para que te encuentre un apodo adecuado cuando estemos en Rusia.- le susurró al oído, lo que hizo que Brennan sintiera un escalofrío.

Ella simplemente le sonrió, esa mañana no estaba de ánimos para fingir que estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que decía.

-Iré a hacer mis maletas.- le espetó, apagó el ordenador.

-Bien, yo iré por las mías y nos vemos en el aeropuerto.- dijo un poco descolocado por el repentino cambió de ánimo de su amante. Ambos salieron de la oficina sin decir otra palabra.

.

.

-¿Te vas? ¿Ahora?- exclamó Booth, levantando un poco la voz.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir, es una misión y no puedo desertar. Lo sabes bien.

-Pero, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Ella suspiró. –Por el tiempo que sea necesario.- dijo, haciendo sus maletas y dándole la espalda a su esposo.

-¿Y cuánto es eso?- le preguntó molesto.

-No sé, Addriano me dará los detalles en el avión.- se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Quién?- susurró despacio. Ella jamás había mencionado que su _ex _compañero seguía siendo su _compañero_, su mente empezó a imaginar miles de cosas ¿por qué se lo había ocultado?

-Mi compañero.- dijo, incapaz de mentir. –Quien me ayudó con el caso en Roma.

-Lo sé, pensé que se había quedado ahí. ¿Por qué… por qué no me habías dicho?

-Yo…- volvió a suspirar. –No lo sé.

-No, claro que lo sabes. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?- exclamó, desesperado. –No creas que no me he dado cuenta, Bren. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

-No, Booth. Es sólo que… es complicado

Booth bufó, tomando una postura defensiva. -Claro. Es otra forma de decir que no confías en mí, que crees que no lo entenderé.

-¡No! ¡No lo entenderías!- exclamó. -¡No entiendes que no puedo decírtelo!

-¡Ahora es mi culpa! ¡Eres tú la que me ha estado mintiendo! ¿Quién sabe qué más me has ocultado?- le espetó.

Brennan cerró su maleta de golpe. -¡No puedo creer que desconfíes de mí!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó exasperado. -¡Tienes un compañero y no puedes decírmelo! ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-¡Nada! Pero dime, ¿Por qué debería acusarte de algo?

-¡Ves! ¡Me estás acusando de algo! Lo puedo oír en tu voz.

-Quizá, ¿sabes qué? Vete a tu _viaje __de __negocios _con tu _compañero_.- dijo con ironía. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería creer que ella lo engañaba. Y no _podía _creer que hubiera llegado al punto de pensar que Brennan podría hacerle aquello.

-¿Dices qué te soy infiel?- gritó, indignada.

-¡No lo sé, pero si el guante te queda!

-¿Sabes qué? Adrianno es bastante atractivo, y sí, quizás le interesaría tener una aventura conmigo.- dijo, con la intención de herirlo.

-Por supuesto, quien no quisiera una aventura contigo, y ti no te importaría entregarte a otro hombre. ¿Qué es otro a la lista?

El llanto de un bebé interrumpió su discusión, ambos estaban descolocados, no se esperaban esa pelea, habían tenido unas cuantas antes, pero jamás tan intensas, ni mucho menos tan hirientes. Booth vio hacía otro lado, evitando la mirada de su esposa.

-Iré a atender a Isabelle.

Abandonó la habitación para ir por su hija, la tomó entre sus brazos y eso la tranquilizó al instante, luego la besó en la frente, prometiéndole volver a su lado. La dejó en la cuna, al voltear hacia la puerta, se encontró a Booth recostado en el marco.

-Que tengas buen viaje.

-Gracias. Llamaré cuando llegué.- le dijo, intentando permanecer tranquila. Aquello último le había dolido.

-Sí, me mantendré al tanto.- calló un instante. -Yo… sé que ahora no servirá, pero no quise… lo siento, en serio, no supe expresar bien lo que sentía. Sólo quiero que sepas que no es eso lo que pienso.

-Tienes razón. No sirvió.- dijo, bajito.

-Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y que cuando vuelvas _sana_ y _salva_, hablaremos. ¿Sí?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No intentó limpiarla siquiera. –Claro, lo prometo.- y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a él, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo que irme.- susurró.

.

**Horas****Después****… **

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos**

**21:59**

**.**

Había pasado más de un día desde que Brennan se había marchado, la única diferencia de esta vez con todas las anteriores era que su llamada había sido de un minuto, solamente eso. Booth se sentía desesperado, había hecho mal en decirle a su esposa que lo engañaba, lo sabía, pero también ambos estaban conscientes de que Brennan también se había equivocado al ocultarle lo de su compañero.

_¿Por__qué __no __me __lo __dijo? _Era lo que pensaba mientras lavaba los platos. Los niños estaban durmiendo, y lo único que le quedaba era eso, las tareas domésticas y el remordimiento.

Al terminar de lavar, se apoyó en el lavamanos y lanzó un suspiro. Alguien tocó la puerta.

Gruñó algo intangible. -¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- musitó para sí.

.

**Moscú****,****Rusia**

**4:****41**

**.**

Brennan abrió los ojos sobresaltada, había soñado algo pero no recordaba que, intentó moverse pero un brazo masculino la apresaba, se sintió desorientada hasta que cayó en cuenta que se trataba de Adrianno, se revolvió entre la sábanas blancas tratando de zafarse pero terminó despertándolo.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- susurró medio adormilado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque desde hace como cinco minutos estás tratando de irte de la cama sin que yo me dé cuenta. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella suspiró rendida.

-Solamente quería ir al baño.- mintió.

-Claro, y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra.- replicó con sorna, acariciando su costado. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada importante,- volvió a mentir. –es sólo que sentí la necesidad de llamar a Booth.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No lo sé. Sólo siento que algo no está bien.

.

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos**

**22:39**

**.**

-No, no puedo hacer esto.- dijo, apartándola de sí. –No puedo engañar a mi esposa.

-Ella no se va a enterar.- le dijo con una voz seductora, tentándolo a besarla.

-Yo…- le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa a su boca.

-¿Tú qué?- le dijo, humedeciendo lentamente sus labios.

-Yo…- y después todo fue demasiado rápido y muy confuso.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué creen? ¿Les gusto o no? **

**Déjenmelo saber en sus reviews. Las teorías son bien recibidas también así que no duden en darme la suya.**


	10. ¿Qué Nos Está Pasando?

**¡No, no morí! Aquí estoy, con un capi nuevo, y aunque me costó mucho sacarlo, mi musa se apiadó de mí y lo terminé. Se lo debo a una canción que me recomendaron ;)**

**¡Espero que les guste! Lo que es igual a: ¡Espero no terminen odiándome después de esto!**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Capítulo X**

**¿Qué Nos Está Pasando?**

**.**

_-No, no puedo hacer esto.- dijo, apartándola de sí. –No puedo engañar a mi esposa._

_-Ella no se va a enterar.- le dijo con una voz seductora, tentándolo a besarla._

_-Yo…- le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa a su boca._

_-¿Tú qué?- le dijo, humedeciendo lentamente sus labios._

_-Yo…- y después todo fue demasiado rápido y muy confuso._

**Washington D.C., Estados Unidos**

**22:05**

**.**

Al terminar de lavar, se apoyó en el lavamanos y lanzó un suspiro. Alguien tocó la puerta.

Gruñó algo intangible. -¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- musitó para sí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, vio por la mirilla. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, la abrió despacio temiendo estar alucinando.

-¿Hannah?- dijo, sorprendido.

-¡Seeley! ¡Sorpresa!- y se abalanzó a él. Lo abrazó fuertemente. -¡Dios! ¡Cómo te había extrañado!- exclamó, Booth lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Yo también te extrañé- exclamó devolviendo el abrazo. -No creas que no me alegra verte pero ¿Y… qué haces por aquí?- dijo, igualmente emocionado.

-Bueno, me dieron un trabajo en D.C. así que se me ocurrió pasar a verte, digo, después de tanto tiempo.- le guiñó un ojo después de sonreírle. -¿Y dónde está tu adorable esposa?

Booth vio hacia abajo. –Está de viaje.- fue su respuesta.

-Oh, pensé que… bueno, entonces supongo que nos veremos otro día, cuando ella esté.- dijo Hannah, alejándose de Booth.

Él tomó una bocanada de aire. –No, espera. No tienes por qué. Quédate un rato.

-Pero… ¿no crees que sería inapropiado? ¿Qué pensarán tus vecinos si miran a una despampanante rubia entrar a tu casa mientras tu esposa está de viaje por trabajo?

Booth rió. –De todo, pero no es cierto, y además, no les importa de todos modos.

Hannah rió y entró a la casa. –Esperaba que dijeras que no.- le dijo.

-Claro que sí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, como unos ¿cuatro años? Siéntate, hay suficiente espacio.- Ella se dejó caer en sillón mientras Booth se sentaba en otro más pequeño.

-Así que,- comenzó Booth. –Tu trabajo…

-Oh, sí. Es muy interesante, tengo que pasar todo mi día detrás de un escritorio escribiendo artículos sobre la tarifa elevada del autobús.

-Oh,- exclamó. –Eso suena…

-Aburrido. Ya lo sé.- comentó con una sonrisa. –Pero está bien, dentro de unos meses podré hacer reportajes y ahí, hablaremos de otra cosa.

-No te imagino detrás de un escritorio… cuando nos conocimos, eras… una mujer muy valiente y activa.- le dijo, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Hannah podía sentir como se derretía ante esas palabras.

Sonrió, disfrazando el deseo en sus ojos.

-Pues no será por mucho, ya te lo dije. En fin, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? Oí que te casaste y lo confirmé hace un momento. ¿Cómo se llama?

Booth sonrió al recordar a Brennan, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar la pelea que tuvieron. –Se llama Te…- tragó saliva. –Bree Terrence. Pero tú ya sabías eso.- comentó.

Hannah enarcó las cejas. –No, no lo sabía. Bonito nombre, debe ser una mujer preciosa.

-Lo es.- afirmó Booth. –Hermosa.

Hannah sonrió. –Nunca pensé que Seeley Booth quedaría tan atrapado en las redes del amor.

Booth rió suavemente y se inclinó para acercarse a la rubia. -Pues ya ves que sí, cuando la indicada aparece, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Sí que puedes. Puedes huir como una cobarde lejos de él. Te lo digo por experiencia.

-No, si huiste y él no te encontró, entonces no era el indicado.

Hannah lanzó una carcajada. –También está eso.- Ella se recostó más en el sofá. -Oh, esto me recuerda a las noches en el campamento hace cuatro años cuando hablabamos sobre la vida y esas cosas.

Booth asintió, lo recordaba, dimitió por unos meses en el FBI para ir a entrenar soldados en Afganistán. Cuando conoció a Hannah, le pareció hermosísima, casi tan hermosa como la mujer que había conocido en el aeropuerto, quien más tarde sería su esposa. Sintió su sangre hervir, Brennan le había mentido, como aquella vez, eso parecía ser un patrón en su relación. Volvían a la casilla uno, se estaban convirtiendo en unos desconocidos.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.- comentó, de repente sintió ganas de una buena copa de vino. -¿Quieres algo de tomar? No sé, quizás vino. Recuerdo que te encantaba el vino.

Hannah forzó una sonrisa y él pudo verlo. –Claro, ¿por qué no?

Sacó el vino y sirvió dos copas. Llevó la botella a la mesa ratona de la sala y sin pensarlo se sentó junto a Hannah. Ella mantuvo su posición.

-Entonces, ¿has pensado tener hijos con ella?

-¿Hijos? Claro, está Parker y Emily.- dijo con ligereza, casi pudo oír a Temperance quejarse por el nombre de la niña en su cabeza.

-¿Emily? ¿Tienen una hija?- dijo, perpleja.

-Hannah, deberían darte un premio por actuación…- Ella lo vio sorprendida.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? No puedes saberlo...- dijo con un tono sombrío.

Él bebió un sorbo de vino, la vio entre extrañado y divertido por su comportamiento tan inusual. –Vamos, como si no te conociera. Sé que investigaste antes de venir aquí.

-Oh,- dijo aliviada. –te referías a… digo, claro, investigué, y sí, sabía de tu hija y el nombre de tu esposa.- Booth enarcó las cejas.

-Oh, Dios. Ahora pensarás que te acosaba.- dijo avergonzada mientras Booth asentía con una enorme sonrisa. -Bien, es cierto, me descubriste, es que eres tan irresistible.- comentó en un tono socarrón.

Ella bebió un sorbo de su copa. Él rió suavemente.

Hicieron un par de bromas más mientras la botella de vino bajaba. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban a pocos centímetros conversando como si nada pasara.

-¿Y sabes que me dijo? Dijo: "Hannah, queremos tomar diferentes caminos, no podemos seguir así, uno de los dos tiene que ceder y te aseguro que no seré yo."

Él lanzó varias carcajadas. -¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Lo mandé a freír espárragos, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo.- Booth sonrió, se había perdido en sus ojos verdes por un momento. Oh, sí, los recordaba perfectamente, le daban paz en las turbulentas noches de Afganistán, eran hermosamente atrevidos.

Pero ya no estaban en Afganistán, los únicos ojos que lo tranquilizarían eran los de su esposa. Su Temperance, la mujer de su vida, la madre de su hija. Estaban peleando cada vez más, era cierto, la situación estaba tensa, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que la amaba, y no podía andar por ahí recordando viejos tiempos con su ex novia… tan cerca.

Se separó un poco, Hannah pudo notarlo. -¿No quieres poner un poco de música?

Booth negó con la cabeza. –Hannah, yo…

-Espera, la pondré yo.- insistió, se levantó y encendió el estéreo. Una canción comenzó a sonar.

-Oh, ¿recuerdas esa?- comenzó Hannah.

-Sí, la recuerdo. Era nuestra canción, qué coincidencia.- murmuró esto último para sí mismo.

-Vamos, bailemos.- dijo Hannah, tomándolo de las manos y moviéndose al compás de la canción.

Él intentó resistirse. –No, no creo que sea… adecuado, ¿sabes?

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, Seeley. Sólo bailamos. Y es Lisa Loeb, así que deja de resistirte.- dijo, restándole importancia y con una sonrisa enorme.

Intoxicado por el vino y la sonrisa de ángel de su ex novia comenzó a moverse también, Hannah puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo y él ni siquiera protestó. Posó sus manos en la curvilínea cintura femenina.

_**The time between meeting/ **El tiempo entre conocerse/** And finally leaving/ **e finalmente irse/** is sometimes call falling in love/ **a veces se le llama enamorarse**. **_

Siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música, recordando la primera vez que bailaron esa canción hacia ya varios años. Hannah le sonrió dulcemente, Booth también. En el fondo de su mente sabía que había algo mal en lo que estaba haciendo pero Hannah era un buen tranquilizante, por así decirlo. Sus ojos verdes aún tenían esa misma esencia.

Ella se acercó a él, rozó sus labios con los de él, Booth comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Y se apartó.

Al momento que cerró los ojos, vio otros, unos azules como el mar verlo con amor.

Él no podía hacerle eso, podían tener problemas pero ¿acaso no todos los matrimonios los tenían? Se dejó caer en el sofá, sosteniendo su cabeza, sintió como Hannah se sentaba junto a él.

-Seeley,- le susurró al oído. –se que aún me quieres, y quieres esto.

-No, no puedo hacer esto.- dijo, apartándola de sí. –No puedo engañar a mi esposa.

-Ella no se va a enterar.- le dijo con una voz seductora, tentándolo a besarla.

-Yo…- le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa a su boca.

-¿Tú qué?- le dijo, humedeciendo lentamente sus labios.

-Yo…

El teléfono sonó. Dos, tres y cuatro veces.

-Hannah, deberías irte.- Dijo antes de contestar la llamada. Ella se quedó ahí.

-¿Aló?- dijo.

-_¿Booth? ¿Te desperté? Digo, en realidad no sé ni por qué te estoy llamando, _- dijo Brennan, sintiéndose culpable e irracional. -_es tarde… olvídalo. _

-No, espera. ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, preocupado

-_Nada, sólo… un mal presentimiento, nada importante, deberías volver a dormir, siento haberte despertado_.

-No, no me has despertado, apenas son las diez.- Un pensamiento potencialmente peligroso comenzó a rondarle la cabeza y antes de siquiera ser capaz de detenerse, lo dijo.

-Pero ¿tú? ¿Por qué lo estás? Deben ser como las cuatro en Moscú.

Hannah se acercó a él, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Booth sintió un escalofrío con su contacto.

-_Me desperté.- _dijo. –_Tuve un mal sueño y sentí la necesidad imperiosa de llamarme, pero tu tono me indica de que me acusas de algo.- _comenzó. _–según sé, son las diez y cuarenta de la noche en D.C. ¿qué haces __**tú **__despierto a esta hora? _

Sintió que Hannah besaba su cuello y se apartó bruscamente. No necesitaba eso, no justamente ahí cuando la conversación comenzaba a caldearse con su eposa. Podía sentirlo venir. Otra pelea, algo que se estaba haciendo muy frecuente entre ellos.

-¿Me acusas de algo? Como dicen, quien acusa es porque sabe como es.

Brennan resopló con ironía. –Recuerda que tú me acusaste primero, Booth.

Él guardó silencio. Sintió las manos de Hannah en su espalda y estalló.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Ahora!

Ella lo vio sorprendida, nunca pensó que reaccionaría así, tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa dando un portazo, no sin antes decir.

-¡No eres el hombre que una vez conocí!

Booth cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes, había sido un tonto, no había pensando bien las cosas y ahora tendría que enfrentar a Brennan tarde o temprano. Colocó el teléfono en su oreja.

-¿Temperance?

Ella guardó silencio.

-Tempe, no es lo que piensas. No es para nada lo que piensas.

Ella resopló, esta vez, decepcionada. -_¿Ahora sabes lo que pienso? No puedes saberlo, por tanto, no puedes negar o afirmar nada_…- Booth la interrumpió.

-Entonces te juró que nada malo ha pasado.- le dijo.

Brennan suspiró, derrotada por la lucha emocional en su cabeza. –_Hablaremos esto, más tarde, otro día, no lo sé. _

-Tem…- comenzó pero ella ya había colgado.

-_Idiota.- _Se dijo a sí mismo. La había jodido, la había jodido completamente. ¿Invitar a Hannah a su casa en altas horas de la noche y abrir una botella de vino? _¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?_ _¿Qué querías? ¿Cogértela para dejar de pensar en tu esposa? ¿Siquiera pensaste en tu esposa? _Se dijo a sí mismo. Bufó con ironía. _Sweets diría que inconscientemente la dejaste entrar con otros planes, engañándote a ti mismo con la idea de que sería una reunión amistosa. _

-Sí, quizás eso fue.

No quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si Brennan no lo hubiera llamado a tiempo, no estaba pensado, no claro que pensaba, pero con la cerebro de abajo. Vio la botella de vino, pensó en tomársela pero no podía, Emily despertaría en unas horas y él no podía estar ebrio.

La tiró a la basura, muy a su pesar, no sabía que haría en las próximas horas de insomnio, quizás pensaría en lo bajo que había caído e intentaría descifrar que había pasado con su matrimonio.

.

.

Hannah salió de la casa, dando un portazo y fingiendo enojo, pero estaba muy lejos de sentir eso. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, se sentía culpable, quizás no había logrado todo lo que sus extorsionistas querían, pero vaya que había hecho daño. Una furgoneta negra aparcó frente a ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras la puerta se abría.

Ella subió.

-Eso no salió como se esperaba.- comentó la pelirroja.

-No, pude… él, él… lo oyó, no pude hacer nada más.

La pelirroja sonrió de manera enigmática. –Salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, quizás no se acostó con el Srta. Burley, pero lo hizo sentir mucho peor de lo que engañar a su esposa lo hubiera hecho. Ahora duda de su supuesta moral y su caballerosidad.

-Es decir, ¿me dejarán ir a mí y a Tía?

La pelirroja la vio con desprecio. -¿Por qué deberíamos? No hizo lo indicado, aún con instrucciones mías y con ese micrófono que llevaba, no pudo. Me suena a fracaso…

-Pero usted dijo…- protestó Hannah, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No importa lo que dije, ha fallado.

Ella comenzó a sollozar. –Por favor, no le haga nada mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa. Por favor.- le rogó. El auto comenzó a detenerse.

-Salga del auto.- le dijo la pelirroja, ella lo hizo. Notó que se encontraban en su edificio de apartamentos.

-Su hija está a completamente a salvo en su apartamento, por el momento.- dijo en un tono amenazador que hizo que Hannah se sintiera intranquila. –Verá, necesitaremos de su _ayuda _más adelante, esto no se ha acabado.

Ella asintió, evitando verla a los ojos. -¿Y me dejarán a mí y a mi hija tranquilas?

La pelirroja asintió. Hannah suspiró, relajándose un poco.

-Fue un gusto trabajar con usted. Nos seguiremos viendo,- comentó antes de volver a subir a la furgoneta. Hannah se apresuró a subir a su apartamento, lo único que quería era entrar y abrazar a su hija de dos años hasta quedarse dormida.

.

.

-Eso no salió tan bien.- comentó Damien mientras servía vino blanco en una copa. -¿Cuál es su plan _agente Dulles_?- preguntó con una nota de sarcasmo.

-Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, Damien. Su matrimonio está devastado, la inseguridad y desconfianza de ambos está al tope, debo admitir que Hannah lo hizo mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Tenía que hacerlo, teníamos a su hija.- dijo maliciosamente, sentándose junto a ella en sofá color crema. Ella bebió un sorbo mientras contemplaba la vista panorámica de su apartamento a la ciudad.

-En fin, Temperance está mal, ya casi no puede dormir en las noches y ya no confía en su esposo, ni en ella misma. Seeley tampoco ha podido dormir hoy, lo sé, y se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si su adorada esposa no hubiese llamado a tiempo.

Damien sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Nina. –Ambos están dudando de su moral, de su ética y de sus votos matrimoniales. Debo admitir Nina, que encontrar a la rubia ex novia del agente fue la cereza del pastel.

Nina se acercó a él. –Oh, pero lo mejor fue cuando Temperance llamó, sabía que si Hannah seguía ahí intentando seducirlo, el estallaría tarde o temprano.- _Como aquella noche._ Pensó para sí.

Damien acortó el espacio entre ellos y la besó.

-La venganza es dulce, ¿eh?

Ella lo volvió a besar. –Muy dulce. Y es hora de que se ponga más dulce.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es hora de dar el golpe que lo definirá todo.- dijo, maliciosamente.

-Te refieres a… ¿estás segura? Porque es la parte más delicada de la operación, quizás necesiten un poco más de trabajo para…

-No.- dijo con seguridad. –Sé que están en su punto de quiebre, esto sólo hará que cedan y se rompan en pedazos.

-Muy bien, tú eres quien ha estado observándolos. Entonces, será un día antes del regreso de _Temperance-_ escupió su nombre como si fuera una palabra obscena. –que ejecutaremos nuestro plan.

-Me gusta como piensas.- comentó mientras Damien le besaba el cuello y así, concluyó la conversación.

.

.

_Vamos, Ángela, contesta. _Pensó mientras oía el tono de marcado. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas con lo sucedido la noche anterior, necesitaba un consejo o simplemente alguien que la escuchara. Se oyó que alguien descolgaba.

-¡Ángela!- exclamó.

-Oh, no cariño, soy yo, Nina. Ángela está con Damien, me pidió que saque unos formularios de su oficina para la próxima junta de personal que será dentro de, cinco minutos.- dijo con un tono sumamente emocionado.

-Claro, entonces, la llamaré más tarde, supongo.- dijo, decepcionada.

-Está bien, le diré que llamaste pero… se oye como si necesitaras ayuda, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

Temperance se regañó mentalmente, debía oírse abatida. –No, está bien, aunque te agradecería que le avisaras a Ángela que llamé.

-Claro, claro. Y una cosa más linda, si necesitas mi ayuda, para lo que sea. Estaré ahí para ti, sólo debes llamarme.

Brennan asintió. –Claro, gracias. Hasta luego.

Ella colgó y se apresuró a vestirse, estaban a punto de infiltrase en el espionaje ruso, y quién sabía si saldrían vivos de esa.

Mientras se colocaba los aretes de oro frente al espejo, no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo que su esposo pensaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

_¿Qué nos está pasando?_

.

.

**Continuará…**

**Comentarios son bienvenido, ya sean amenazas, amenazas o amenazas, están bien. :D **

**También si quieren decir algo positivo o alguna teoría, o decirme cuanto odian a Damien y Nina. **

**¡Saludos!**


	11. Dulce Venganza

**Bueno, aquí hay otro capi. Ahora verán cómo llegaron a odiarse. **

**Así que… luego de un año exacto (mi primer fic que llega al año) :') y 108 reviews los cuales aprecio mucho y me inspiran a continuar son geniales! Aquí está el capi que me rompió el corazón escribirlo, de principio a fin.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Capítulo X **

**Dulce Venganza**

.

**Moscú, Rusia**

**12:03 PM**

_Corre, ¡maldición! corre la vida de tu hija y esposo depende de ello. _Se dijo a sí misma, cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. No entendía como había fallado, todo estaba controlado. ¿Cómo le habían hecho los rusos para descubrirlos?

.

**Cuatro Días Antes… **

-Así que, ¿Svetlana?- le llamó Oleg Vinográdov, uno de los mejores agentes rusos. –¿Si?- Brennan le vio con interés, fingiendo no saber lo que quería decirle. -Eh, ¿Usted y Nikolay están saliendo?

Brennan rió suavemente y le vio con obviedad. – Да- contestó asintiendo. - Некоторое время

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y cómo cuanto tiempo? ¿Antes de ser trasladados aquí?

Ella ladeó la cabeza. –Quizás unos dos meses.- sonrió con picardía. -¿Por qué está tan interesado agente Vinográdov?

-Oh, simple curiosidad Sveta. Y ya te dije que me llames Oleshka.- le dijo con una sonrisa de compañerismo. Una que le recordó mucho a Booth, pero no se acercaba a la original. Lo extrañaba, y deseaba con toda su alma volver, aunque fuera sólo para pelear con él. Tenía que resolver las cosas.

Ese pensamiento le ayudo a borrar la sonrisa de su cara, y fue la cereza del pastel en su actuación, cosa que la hizo sentir un poco culpable.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Vinográdov.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Nada. Tengo que irme…- Él la detuvo tomándola suavemente del brazo, justamente lo que ella esperaba.

-¿Por qué suenas tan decepcionada?- le preguntó con un tono suave muy cerca de su oído.

Ella volteó para quedar a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Yo…- recordó a Booth y su pelea de hacia unas semanas. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira. –Suéltame.- le espetó, algo que hizo que él la acercara más hacia él. Ella sonrió. –Bien, si tanto quieres saber. Me siento sumamente atraída hacia ti, Oleshka.- le dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él sonrió lascivamente. -¿Y qué hacemos con дурачить?

-¡No lo llames así!- le defendió. –Pero sí, es un imbécil. De todos modos, si a ti no te molesta a mí tampoco.

Oleshka sonrió y la besó. Brennan respondió al beso, pero su mente sólo pensaba en Booth. Besaba a otro hombre, otros labios, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de reclamarle por otra mujer? No, era diferente, ella trabajaba.

Entonces recordó a Adrianno. Su trabajo no era que le gustaran sus besos, no era trabajo exactamente cuándo gritaba su nombre en la cama y definitivamente no era trabajo cuando le mentía a Booth. La cruda realidad cayó sobre sus hombros mientras besaba a ese hombre con mal aliento.

Engañaba a Booth y su trabajo era solo un chivo expiatorio para lo que estaba haciendo. Claro, _tenía _que hacerlo, pero no _tenía _que gustarle. Y le gustaba.

Se separó de Oleshka. -¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí. Te encuentro extremadamente hermosa Sveta.- le dijo.

-¿Svetlana?- le llamó Adrianno desde el otro pasillo. Ella y Oleshka se vieron por última vez.

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo y fue a su encuentro.

.

.

Ya a una distancia segura, Adrianno habló primero. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cayó?

-Claro que cayó. Siempre caen.

Él rió. –Lo entiendo _siempre_ caen.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?- preguntó Brennan, bromeando.

-No lo sé, sólo digo.

Ella rodó los ojos. –Yo no caí, tú caíste bajo mis encantos.

-Claro, lo que digas, en fin, lo que tenemos no fue premeditado.- la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él. –por eso nos amamos.

Brennan sonrió y se besaron, sólo que esa vez, no se concentro en el beso.

-Entonces, en tres días los atraparé en la cama y mataré a Vinográdov por estar con mi novia.

Ella asintió. –Intentaré sacarle alguna información. – Adrianno negó con la cabeza.

-No, puede sospechar. Recuerda, sólo estamos aquí para eliminarlo. No queremos que sospechen que nuestro gobierno nos envió.

Ella asintió. –Ahora, sonríe a la cámara. Nos están filmando.- Adrianno rió suavemente, viéndola con devoción.

-Lo sé, por suerte, el micrófono de éstas, está dañado.- susurró. –Qué terrible coincidencia.

Fue el turno de Brennan para reír. –Lo sé, pero al final somos sólo dos agentes besándonos en los pasillos de la organización.- dijo y lo besó.

-Tengo que irme, Svetlana.- le guiñó un ojo y se fue en dirección contraria. Brennan aún podía sentir ese beso, pero no por la razón que creía. No le había gustado. De hecho, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en su esposo. _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? _Se dijo a sí misma.

.

.

**Tres Días Después… **

**.**

**Washington D.C. **

**03:00 PM**

-¿Y cómo está Brennan?- le preguntó Booth, incapaz de seguir evitando esa conversación. Estaba segura que ella ya le había contado con pelos y señales lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Bien, espero. No he oído de ella desde hace tres semanas, desde que se infiltró en la organización de Moscú. Nina contestó una llamada de ella en mi oficina, le dijo que no la llamara pero que no me preocupara, que iba a estar bien.

Booth asintió, entonces no le había contado. Miró al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? Ella estará bien, ya sabes cómo es, se mete en problemas pero logra salir de ellos.- le animó.

-¿Y si no sale de esta?- preguntó, aún viendo al suelo. -¿Y si no regresa? No podría vivir con ello… no después de…- se calló. La situación le volvía loco, tenía los nervios de punta, casi no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, lo único que lo mantenía a flote eran sus hijos y sus amigos.

-¿Después de?- preguntó Ángela. -¿Booth? ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… Temperance y yo peleamos hace unas semanas atrás.- contestó simplemente.

-¿Y temes que ella no salga de ahí y que lo último que recuerde de ti sea esa última pelea?- preguntó en retórica con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Booth asintió.

-Booth, quiero que tengas algo claro, Brennan te ama más de lo que te imaginas, sí, puede ser una cabezota a veces, pero también tú, por eso son el par perfecto.- dijo, tomándolo del brazo. –Y si no sale de esa, ten por seguro que lo último que recordara no será la pelea. Será todo lo bueno que han vivido juntos.

Los ojos de la morena se humedecieron. –Pero Brennan volverá. Y podrán pelear, gritarse, resolver sus problemas y tener la reconciliación de sus vidas.- comentó con una sonrisa pícara, Booth sonrió. Esas palabras lo hacían sentirse mejor. Sí, Temperance volvería y lo arreglarían todo de una vez, sin importar que fuera.

-Bueno, G-man, tengo que irme.

-¿G-man?- preguntó, incrédulo, luego rodó los ojos. -¿Hodgins?

Ángela asintió. –Se me escapó. Él siempre te llama así.

Booth rió. –Bien, mándale saludos de mi parte. Nos vemos Ánge, y gracias.

Ella tomó su bolso. –De nada, ya sabes que para eso estamos los amigos.- Ambos sonrieron y ella salió por la puerta delantera.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que la artista había partido cuando el timbre sonó. Booth se acercó pensando que era ella y había olvidado algo.

-Si no tuvieras la cabeza en los hombros…- se detuvo al ver que no había nadie. Vio hacia los lados. Nada. Sus pies dieron contra algo, era una caja sin tapa. Se inclinó y la tomó entre sus manos. Dentro había un CD, tres sobres de cartas blancos y uno amarillo. Volvió a ver hacia los lados, rendido, entró a la casa.

En el CD estaba escrito: _Para Seeley Booth, urgente. _

Pensó que quizás se trataba de algo de Brennan, por la forma misteriosa en que había sido entregado. No pudo estar más equivocado.

.

**Moscú, Rusia**

**11:30 PM**

**.**

Una pareja entraba a una habitación de motel dando tropezones mientras se besaban y lanzando carcajadas mientras no lo hacían. –Бог, Svetlana, eres hermosa.- le susurró al oído.

Ella rió. Ambos entraron a su habitación besándose, al entrar se quitaron la ropa. Todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

.

**Washington D.C. **

**03:35**

**.**

Booth no podía creer lo que veía. _Oh, Adrianno. Sí, sí, sigue. _Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. ¡Lo engañaba! Apretó los puños. Lo engañaba. Lo engañaba. Por tanto tiempo lo negó, le mintió. Todos esos besos, todo era una mentira. ¡Una puñetera mentira! _Ah! Ah! –Vamos, dime si tu esposo te hace sentir eso. _Una lágrima cayó cuando oyó a Temperance reírse irónicamente. Comenzó a buscar en la caja, los sobres tenían cartas de Adrianno dirigidas a Brennan y viceversa. Cientos de fotos, ellos en el estacionamiento.

_-¿Quién eres?_- preguntó al aire con las fotos en las manos.

.

**Moscú, Rusia**

**11:45 PM**

**.**

-Sveta, tengo algo que decirte.- comenzó Oleska cuando normalizó su respiración. –Quiero que sepas que esto no es una aventura, me tienes cautivado.

Brennan sonrió. –Gracias. También me encanta estar contigo.

-Verás, estaba pensando que deberías dejar a ese cabeza hueca con el que sales.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Quizás, deberás darme tiempo.

-¿En serio? Qué lástima que no nos quedé mucho tiempo.

Brennan le vio extrañada. –¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó levantándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

Él alargó la mano hacia la gaveta de la mesita de noche. –Me refiero a que no creo que te quedé mucho tiempo, Temperance.- dijo, sacando una pistola. Ella lo vio sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta. Debí haberlo supuesto.- Le quitó el seguro. –Ahora, morirás por ello.- Brennan se levantó. _¿Dónde diablos estaba Adrianno? _

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, Oleshka apuntó hacia ella.

-¿Svetlana?- preguntó Adrianno al otro lado. El hombre en la cama disparó, dejando un hoyo en la puerta. Brennan vio todo, atónita e incapaz de hacer nada para detenerlo, después Oleshka le apuntó a ella.

_Lo siento, Booth e Isabelle. Los amo. Siempre lo hice. _Pensó. Se oyó un disparo. Por un momento pensó que había sido para ella, pero no, Vinográdov estaba desangrándose en la cama por una bala en su cabeza.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó Adrianno. Ella buscó su ropa y salió corriendo.

.

**Washington D.C. **

**04:00**

**.**

El llanto de un bebé rompió la quietud del lugar, Booth se levantó del sofá en busca de su hija. Llegó a su habitación y la levantó de su cuna. –Shh, ¿por qué lloras? Vamos, estabas tan tranquila.

Booth vio el reloj de la pared, tuvo una sensación de vacío en el estómago, un mal presentimiento. Su hija seguía llorando, reviso su pañal, la llevó a la cocina para darle un biberón, pero no quiso. Era como si algo le molestara.

.

**Moscú, Rusia**

**12:04 PM**

**.**

-¿Cómo nos descubrieron?- preguntó Brennan mientras corrían hacia la salida.

-Tenemos una filtración en la CIA, debí haber hecho algo.

-No había manera de que lo supieras.- le consoló Brennan. -¿No la había verdad?

-¡No, claro que no!- gritó ofendido.

-¿Cómo supiste que Oleshka me había descubierto?

-Lo supuse con todo lo que ya sabía.- le explicó. –Además, lo oí. Oídos entrenados ¿recuerdas?- le dijo con una sonrisa alentadora.

Se subieron al auto de Adrianno, lo arrancó y se dirigieron hacia algún lugar lejos de ahí a toda velocidad. -¿Adónde vamos?

-Al aeropuerto. Nina se encargó de enviarnos un jet para recogernos. Creo que hemos desatado la guerra.- dijo, preocupado y nervioso.

-Pero ¿cómo? Hemos sido cuidadosos, en la agencia sólo Nina, el presidente, Ángela y Belle, lo saben.- argumentó, viendo por el espejo retrovisor.

Adrianno no respondió. -¿Qué sabes?- preguntó Brennan, presintiendo que había algo que le escondía.

-Uh, la filtración provino de informática. – dijo, manteniendo la vista al frente.

-Pero ¿quién? ¡Te digo que sólo Ángela sabía!- exclamó.

-¡Brennan! ¿No lo ves?- gritó, exasperado. -¡Fue Ángela!

-¡No!- siseó. -¡No! ¡Es imposible! Debe ser otro departamento. Otra persona, quizás ella se lo dijo a alguien más… ¿qué hay de Nina? O ¿Damién?

-¿Por qué querrían arruinar una misión que tomó años planearla?- le discutió. –En cambio Ángela, ella tiene motivos para dañarte.

Negó con la cabeza. –No, ella no podría, somos como hermanas. ¿Qué motivos tendría?- le rebatió.

-¡No lo sé! Pero estamos seguros de que fue informática.- Su celular comenzó a sonar. Él contestó y lo colocó en altavoz.

-_Adrianno, Temperance. ¿Están bien?-_ preguntó Nina.

-Sí, pero tenemos a la mitad de Rusia persiguiéndonos.

-_El jet está en el aeropuerto. Revisamos todas las computadoras y hemos encontrado a la culpable. Por el momento, está desaparecida_.- dijo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿La culpable?- preguntó Brennan.

Hubo un silencio. -¡Maldición Nina! ¡Contesta la puta pregunta!

-_Lo siento, linda, fue Ángela. Revisamos su ordenador, es ella._

Se inclinó en su asiento, viendo al vació, suspiró largamente. Claro, por eso no le había devuelto la llamada ¿no? -¿Qué haremos al llegar?

-_Lo resolveremos aquí. Por el momento tienen que salir de Rusia. _

.

.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se apresuraron a subir. Los rusos los seguían en sus SUV negras, el jet recibió unos disparos pero lograron despegar. Tenía que ir a casa y esconder a su familia. Eso es lo que haría primero, después se preocuparía por Ángela, los rusos y todos los demás. Primero su esposo y su hija.

.

.

**Washington D.C.**

**09:45**

-¡Booth! ¡Baja! ¡Booth, demonios! ¿Dónde estás?

Oyó que una televisión se encendía. _¡Adrianno! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Te amo! _Se oyó, se acercó a la sala.

-¿Booth? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso?

Su esposo la vio con desprecio e ira. –Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó irónico. –Oh, creo que se llama infidelidad. ¡Lo opuesto a lo que nos prometimos el día que nos casamos!

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que irnos.

-¡Jódete! ¡No iré a ningún lado contigo!- le espetó. Ella paró en seco, jamás le había hablado así.

-¡Booth! ¡Escúchame! Los rusos nos descubrieron, tenemos que irnos…

Él negó con la cabeza. –¿Sabes? Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y me di cuenta, que eres una mentirosa. Así que según tu comportamiento, estás mitiendo y aún si eso que dices fuera cierto, no iré a ningún lado contigo. Según recuerdo, no pueden relacionarme contigo, _Temperance Brennan_. Estoy casado con Bree Terrence ¿recuerdas?

-Booth, no hagas esto…- le pidió.

-Me voy.- le dijo, recogiendo su maleta.

-¿Hiciste una maleta?- dijo, contrariada.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te hiciera una fiesta porque me engañaste?- le espetó, casi gritándole.

Negó con la cabeza. –No me importa, vete. Ahora. ¡Ya! Tengo que ir por mi hija.- Pasó junto a él y subió al dormitorio. Booth suspiró y se dirigió a la salida. No había más por decirle. Ya estaba cansado.

Salió por la puerta principal, estaba seguro de que era una treta para que se quedara o algo parecido. Ya no podía confiar en ella. Subió a su auto con su maleta y encendió el motor. Necesitaba alejarse de ella, su matrimonio era un desastre y dudaba que tuviera solución. Paró en la señal de alto y recostó su cabeza en la ventana mientras retenía las lágrimas. Todo era perfecto meses atrás, ¿qué había pasado?

Pisó el pedal de aceleración y fue cuando un ruido lo ensordeció y el suelo tembló. Cerró los ojos ante el dolor en sus oídos. Al abrirlos vio por el espejo del auto. No podía ser cierto. Salió rápidamente del auto y se dirigió al lugar del estallido.

Su casa.

Con su esposa e hija dentro.

Había estallado y volado en pedazos.

Su casa había estallado y volado en pedazos con su esposa e hija dentro.

.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué creen que pasara?**

**Espero no haberlos confundido con las horas y demás. :D Si hay algún error, me disculpo. No lo edité mucho. **

**Díganme que piensan en los reviews. **


	12. Enredada En Las Mentiras

**Tengo que escribir más rápido jajaja un mes después, la continuación. :D**

**Ya se, los he hecho sufrir mucho a ustedes y a B&B. :( **

**Espero que les guste el capi. **

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Capítulo XI**

**Enredada En Las Mentiras**

.

-¡Jamás lastimaría a mi familia!- gritó, fuera de quicio. Llevaba como mínimo cuatro horas de interrogatorio con el agente Brody de homicidios quien lo acusaba de haber puesto una bomba en su casa para asesinar a su familia.

-Claro, así cómo intentó asesinar a la madre de su hijo, Parker.- Booth lo vio sorprendido y furioso. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que él, Seeley Booth, le haría daño a su hijo de esa manera?

-¿Qué yo qué?- preguntó entre dientes.

-No se haga el tonto conmigo, sabemos que lo hizo agente.- Dijo, acercándose a Booth. –Y cuatro meses después pone una bomba en la casa de su esposa e hija.

Seeley empuñó sus manos.

-¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?- preguntó en retórica rodeando la mesa.

-No lo sé. Sólo sé qué yo no lo hice.- contestó sin hacer contacto visual.

-Siga diciéndose eso. Si lo repite tanto tiene que ser verdad.

Booth se levantó de la mesa y se lanzó contra el agente que lo interrogaba. Otros dos agentes entraron rápidamente a la sala, separando a los dos hombres.

-Como sabes Booth, eso es agresión contra un agente federal. Pasarás la noche en la cárcel, quizás así te convenzas de confesar tus sucios crímenes de una vez.- le dijo con veneno en su voz.

-Siempre estuviste celoso de mí, lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo sé. Vamos Brody, ¡sabes que yo no maté a mi familia! ¡Alguien más lo hizo y está allá afuera!- gritó con ira.

Acababa de perder a su esposa y su hija y ahora lo acusaban a él de su muerte. ¿Cómo podría él quitarles la vida a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo?

-Llévenselo.- Los otros dos agentes lo llevaron a la celda donde pasaría la noche y quizás el resto de su vida.

Se sentó, mirando hacia el suelo. Temperance e Isabelle estaban muertas, un maldito las había alejado de su vida y él estaba encerrado en esa condenada cárcel. En ese momento juró que de alguna forma, vengaría sus muertes. Amaba a esposa, sin importar como las cosas hubieran acabado, la amaba. Y su hija era su vida, su luz, era tan inocente… no debería de haber muerto. No, no era justo para nadie.

Lo último que dijo antes de salir de casa lo atormentaba a cada segundo:_¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te hiciera una fiesta porque me engañaste?_

Debió haberla escuchado. Un "te amo" hubiera sido más adecuado, lo que fuera habría sido más adecuado que eso. Se arrepentiría cada día por esas palabras.

.

.

El llanto de una niña rompía el silencio que reinaba en esas calles, su madre trataba de calmarla mientras se acercaban a un edificio de apartamentos.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Mamá tiene una amiga que nos ayudara. ¿Sí?- La niña de casi dos años pareció calmarse.

Ella tocó el timbre.

.

.

-Éxito total.- comentó la pelirroja mientras se servía una copa de vino.

-Debo admitir que fue un gran plan, Nina. Fue tan detallado. Lograste que Brennan confiara tanto en ti que hasta te creyó la traición de su mejor amiga.- comentó Damién. –Así no podría contactarse con ella para que salvara a su familia. La muy tonta fue a su casa por su cuenta, tan predecible.

Nina rió, como si le hubieran contado una excelente broma. –Ahora ella está en el infierno y Booth se pudrirá en la cárcel culpable de dos asesinatos y un intento. Llorando la muerte de su esposa e hija, arrepintiéndose de las cosas que le dijo a Temperance, preguntándose cómo pudo haberla tratado así, queriendo matar al desgraciado que las mato. Se volverá loco.

El hombre se sirvió otra copa de vino. –Nina,- dijo en un tono serio. -¿Qué hacemos con los rusos? Te guste o no, este puesto tiene responsabilidades, no todo era por placer.

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. –Diremos que Temperance Brennan era una traidora, que le dijimos específicamente que no fuera a Rusia. Desacato órdenes y ahora está desaparecida del mapa.

Se levantó del sillón y lo rodeó, pasando su dedo delicadamente por la tela, para luego posar sus manos en los hombros de Damién. –Diles que nos encantaría hacer una alianza para atrapar a Temperance Brennan y ya sabes, encargarnos de ella.

Damién asintió.

-Meses después, supuestamente la encontraremos. Ella hará volar su auto en pedazos y los restos se quemaran. Fin de la historia.

Él volteó para besarla. -¿Y qué hacemos con Ángela Montenegro?

Nina se separó con la mención del nombre. Aún tenía que deshacerse de ella. –Tenemos que encontrarla. Es muy buena escondiéndose y su esposo también, hemos vigilado sus cuentas pero no hay movimiento alguno. Tarjetas de crédito, débito, llamadas, absolutamente nada.

-Algún día tendrá que aparecer.- comentó, abrazándola. -Ahora, tú y yo, tenemos que celebrar ¿no te parece?- se acercaron para besarse cuando el timbre sonó.

-Dios, ¿quién es a estas horas de la noche?- musitó alejándose para contestar el llamado.

Presionó el botón y respondió. –Habla Nina. ¿Quién es?

-_Nina, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Podemos pasar? _

Su primer pensamiento fue: _¿Cómo demonios? _

-¿Temperance? ¿Eres tú?- Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Damién, quien la veía sorprendido y confuso.

-_Sí, soy yo. Por favor, realmente necesito tu ayuda. No sé qué más hacer…_

-Bien, bien. Tranquila. Sube y hablaremos ¿sí? Es el apartamento B20. Piso nueve.

-_Gracias Nina. En serio te lo agradezco. _

-No hay problema.

Dejó de presionar y recostó su cabeza contra la pared. Volteó, Damién la veía con la misma expresión indescifrable.

-¿Cómo escapó?

La pelirroja encajó la mandíbula. -¿En serio? De todas tus preguntas tontas, esa es la más tonta que he oído. ¡Cómo diablos quieres que sepa cómo lo hizo! ¡Pensé que la maldita ya estaría quemándose en el infierno para estas horas! ¡No sé qué pasó, no sé qué fue mal pero te juro, lo vamos a arreglar! ¡Y esta vez no habrá errores!

.

.

Temperance llegó al apartamento indicado y tocó la puerta. Al ver a la pelirroja abrirla, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sabía que ella la ayudaría a esconderse de quien quiera que la persiguiera.

-Tempe. Pasa, por favor.- le dijo y se hizo a un lado. -¿Qué sucedió?

Emily comenzó a revolverse en sus brazos, estaba inquieta. –Algo paso. Alguien… voló mi casa.

Ella fingió horrorizarse. -¿Quién pudo hacerlo? ¿Los rusos?

-No, no son ellos. No saben mi alias, ni mi dirección. Además, creo que fue alguien de la CIA…

La bebé comenzó a llorar. –Lo siento, no sé por qué llora, no lo había hecho desde la explosión.

-No hay problema… espera. ¿Estaban cerca de la explosión?

Temperance asintió, meciendo a la niña. Si tan sólo hubiera estado viendo a Nina a la cara, se habría percatado de que no estaba tan contrariada como decía.

-En realidad, estábamos en la casa… pero logramos salir.- Levantó la vista. –pero… Booth no sabe que salimos.

-Dios, Temperance. Vaya… todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Aquí estarás a salvo.- le dijo. –Siéntate Te daré un vaso de agua… ¿tienes hambre?

Brennan negó con la cabeza. –No, es demasiada molestia.

-Oh, no. Claro que no lo es. Para eso están las amigas ¿no?

La agente le sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cómo lograste escapar y por qué sospechas que es alguien de la CIA?- preguntó mientras le servía un vaso de agua.

-Bueno, por un poco no lo hago. Estaba en la casa….

.

.

_-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te hiciera una fiesta porque me engañaste?- le espetó, casi gritándole. _

_Negó con la cabeza. –No me importa, vete. Ahora. Tengo que ir por mi hija.- Pasó junto a él y subió al dormitorio. Comenzó a hacer sus maletas deprisa y sin orden alguno con lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos. Oyó un portazo y lanzó un sollozo. Bien, si quería irse que lo hiciera. Tenía que proteger a su hija y eso era su máxima prioridad. _

_Emily comenzó a llorar. Temperance dejó lo que hacía para atenderla, cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo en seco. En una esquina había un aparato negro con una luz roja. Su mente comenzó a trabajar, lo había visto antes y estaba segura de lo que era. Era una bomba. _

_Entró al cuarto de su hija y la tomó entre sus brazos. Salió de la casa, corriendo. Cuando esta explotó, Brennan cubrió a su hija con su cuerpo, lo que causo una quemadura de primer grado en su espalda. A pesar del dolor, se levantó y siguió corriendo. No podía arriesgarse a que quien quiera que la haya intentado matar viera que seguía con vida. Y si se habían dado cuenta, no podía dejar que la atraparan. _

_Se dirigió al único lugar donde podía ir. Con la única persona que podía confiar en ese momento. Nina. _

.

.

La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros. Había hecho bien en engañar a Temperance con lo de Ángela. Se había creado un plan B sin haberlo pensado.

-Por eso sospecho que fue alguien de la agencia… era una bomba de la CIA.

_Pero no había planeado eso. _Ella la vio con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Eso crees?- Tuvo una idea. -¿Crees que… No, no, olvídalo es… imposible.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es imposible?- preguntó Brennan. –Nina, dímelo.

-Bueno, alguien que trabaja para la CIA intentó matarte… ¿no crees que pueda ser Ángela? Digo, también te tendió la trampa en Rusia, y como no funcionó…

Temperance bajó la mirada. No podía ser posible, no la madrina de su hija, su hermana, su mejor amiga. No podía ser.

-No lo creo.- comenzó, pero luego suspiro. –Supongo que en realidad no conozco a Ángela.

Nina sonrió con malicia. –Cariño, está bien, a lo mejor no fue ella,- Desvió su mirada por un segundo hacia Damién, quien se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación principal. –Descansa y mañana nos ocuparemos de reubicarte…

-¡No!- dijo, quizás demasiado alto. –Lo siento, es sólo… no quiero esperar. No quiero poner en peligro la vida de mi hija, ni la mía por esperar una noche…

Nina asintió. –Lo entiendo. Entonces, toma un poco de agua, usa el baño si quieres, iré por unas gasas para curarte esas heridas y partiremos a la CIA para reubicarte.

Temperance asintió. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al baño con Emily en los brazos. -¿Nina?- la pelirroja levantó la vista. –Gracias por todo. Eres una persona maravillosa.

Ella le sonrió. –Por nada, Temperance.

Nina no iba a caer por eso, sabía de lo que era capaz Temperance Brennan. Esa dulzura no era real, sólo la estaba usando. Ella y Seeley Booth eran tal para cual. Unos malditos manipuladores.

Damién por otra parte, al oír esas últimas palabras por parte de ella, se cuestionó todo lo que hacían. Él quería vengarse de Temperance por lo que le había echó años atrás, por lo que Seeley y ella le habían quitado.

Quizás estaba equivocado. Al final, él conocía a su mejor amigo mejor que nadie, sabía de lo que era capaz, ¿y si la versión de los hechos que había escuchado no era del todo cierta? Temperance Brennan le había arruinado la vida a su amigo, lo había dejado y usado como pañuelo desechable, a pesar de eso, él jamás logró olvidarla, aunque se lo negó por mucho tiempo, era cierto.

Ahora que conocía a la agente más a fondo, no parecía del tipo de persona que mataría por despecho o por venganza. ¿Podría ser que su amigo y hermano se había buscado su propia muerte a manos de Temperance?

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué creen? Próximo capi, una duda de las muchas que hay se aclarará por fin. :D**

**Nos leemos! Ya saben, si quieren comentarme o darme sus teorías o simplemente amenazarme, déjenme un review. **


	13. Huye Tan Rápido Como Puedas

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta con otro capi. Vamos por buen camino! :)**

**Pronto, más pronto de lo que creen Bren se dará cuenta que Nina no es lo que pinta. **

**Disclaimer:**Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Capítulo XII**

**Huye Tan Rápido Como Puedas**

**.**

**.**

Nina había estado demasiado callada para el gusto de Temperance. Había algo que comenzaba a molestarle como un niño picándola con un ramita durante todo el trayecto hacia las oficinas. Cuando entraron al edificio de la CIA, Brennan se sintió más segura, al parecer, días desconfiando del mundo entero habían calado en ella.

-Aquí estarás bien, Temperance.- le dijo mientras seguían caminando, bajaron unas escaleras, las instalaciones estaban llenas a pesar de lo tarde que era.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nada, es sólo que, jamás había estado aquí en la noche. Se mantiene tan lleno como el día.

Nina asintió. –Sí, tenemos agentes en otros países, distintos horarios pero eso ya lo sabes.- finalizó con obviedad.

-Sí, pero jamás lo había analizado a fondo.

Bajaron más escaleras. ¿Por qué iban tan abajo?

-No te preocupes, Tempe. Descubriremos quien puso esa bomba en tu casa y mando la cinta de video a tu esposo.

Clic. El sonido metálico de las llaves en la puerta sonó al mismo tiempo que la agente se daba cuenta de la verdad.

-¿Cinta? ¿Cómo sabes de la cinta?

_Diablos. _Pensó Nina.

-Tú me lo contaste, cariño.- intentó convencerla, restándole importancia al asunto.

-No, yo jamás te lo dije.- se alejó unos pasos. Había estado tan ciega… -Oh, Dios.- musitó llevándose una mano a la boca, volvió a retroceder.

-No seas ridícula, Brennan. Vamos, no hay tiempo para estupideces.- Se acercó para tomarla de la muñeca pero ella retrocedió con brusquedad. Isabelle comenzó a despertar de sueño.

-Tú… oh, tú le mandaste la cinta a Booth. Espera… ¿dónde está Booth? Maldición, ¡cómo no lo pensé antes! La bomba, él debió haberla oído, ¡Debió haber regresado!- comenzó a divagar. Luego la verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría. -¡Tú intestaste matarnos! ¡No Ángela, ni los rusos!

-Temperance, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?

Negó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba con decisión a su hija. –No, no, no. Se exactamente lo que digo, me hiciste confiar en ti, dudar de mi familia y amigos. Todo esto era contra mí… ¿cómo?... no, mejor dicho, ¿por qué?

Nina mantuvo su expresión confundida, hasta que no pudo evitar una risa irónica que escapó de su boca.

-¿Por qué? No lo sé, la gente hace cosas malas sin razón alguna. Tú lo sabes. Lo has hecho.

-No, yo definitivamente no haría algo así, sólo porque sí.

Nina se acercó un poco. -¿No? ¿Tan segura estás? Porque seamos honestas, los últimos meses has estado engañando a tu esposo.

Negó con la cabeza. –No, tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber.

-¡Vamos, Tempe! ¡Te hubiera acostado con él con o sin misión! Nosotros sólo te dimos el empujón final.- le dijo, guiñando un ojo.

-Estás loca.- dijo, retrocediendo, al alcanzar las escaleras volteó para echar a correr, pero dos guardias detuvieron su salida.

-Agentes, llévensela. Está acusada de traición, nos vendió a los rusos y eliminó a la única informante del caso, Ángela Montenegro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó Brennan. ¿Matar a su amiga? Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

Eso quería decir que su amiga ya no estaba viva, quería decir que alguien se había encargado de asesinarla y ahora, la culpaban a ella.

-La mataste.- era más una afirmación que una pregunta. -¡La asesinaste! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver en lo que sea de lo que te vengas, maldita loca!- le insultó. Nina ni se inmutó.

-Daños colaterales.- respondió como si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuanto era dos más dos. -Ahora, dame a la bebé.

Brennan soltó un bufido. –Ni en sueños.

-Vamos, dámela.- se lo dijo suavemente pero Brennan pudo notar la amenaza en sus palabras.

-Jamás. No lo haré, tendrás que matarme primero.

Un agente la jaló del brazo. Ella negó con la cabeza. –No.- susurró.

Nina frunció los labios. –No quería llegar a esto pero…- sacó un arma de su chaqueta. Brennan cubrió a su hija con su cuerpo.

-Ahora, o me la das, o te mueres y me la llevó, ¿qué prefieres?

Temperance se sentía impotente ante la situación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Entregársela a esa desalmada? ¿O morir intentando protegerla?

-La segunda.- musitó para sí misma. Siempre la segunda.

Una sombra en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Temperance, dámela. La cuidaré, lo prometo.- le dijo suavemente.

.

.

El pitido característico de las cárceles del FBI cuando un visitante entraba se oyó, todos los presos voltearon a ver esperando que quizás alguien se hubiera acordado de ellos. Todos menos uno. Seeley Booth, a quien no podía interesarle menos. Irónicamente, la visita era para él.

-Seeley.- dijo una voz femenina.

Él sonrió con amargura. –Camille.

-No me digas así.

-Entonces no me llames, Seeley.- Esa era su frase, su broma interna, pero por primera vez, la situación en la que la decían no era agradable.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él, no parecía feliz de verla.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte.- dijo sarcásticamente, al menos, logró sacarle una sonrisa. -Vine a verte, todos están preocupados por ti.

-Define "todos", apuesto que la mayoría piensan que las asesiné….- comentó con ironía.

-No, no piensan eso.- dijo.

-Oh, claro, sé que tú y Hodgins no lo piensan. Sweets debe estar haciendo alguna teoría sobre mi padre y mis _tendencias violentas_.- comentó con amargura. –Ángela debe odiarme.

Cam no intentó discutirle, fue entonces cuando supo que le ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Cam? ¿Algo más pasó?- preguntó.

La patóloga exhaló profundamente. –No quiero preocuparte pero Jack y Ángela están desaparecidos.

-¿Desaparecidos?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, bueno, Hodgins dejó un mensaje en mi contestadora está mañana.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Qué no nos preocupáramos y que te mantuviera alejado de los problemas. Dijo que algo malo estaba pasando..

Booth frunció el ceño. -¿Algo malo? ¿Sólo eso dijo?

Cam asintió.

Algo dentro del agente empezó a inquietarle. ¿Sería demasiada coincidencia la muerte de familia y la súbita huida de sus dos amigos? No, no lo era. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, Hodgins y Ángela tenían un pista. Una pista que quizás lo conduciría al asesino de su esposa e hija.

-Hay algo más…- dijo la morena. –No han encontrado los cuerpos de Bren y Emily.

Eso golpeó a Booth como un camión a alta velocidad. ¿Sería posible… no, nunca. No se permitió pensar en ello. Sólo tenía una cosa clara, tenía que saber que había pasado.

-Cam, necesito que hagas algo por mí…- le pidió con una mirada suplicante. -Quizás seas mi única oportunidad de averiguar que paso realmente.

.

.

-¿Estás con ellos? ¿Cómo… ¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó indignada.

-¡De la misma forma que tú me engañaste!- exclamó. –Dime, si te hubieran pedido que me eliminaras, ¿lo habrías hecho?

Brennan bajó la mirada. Claro que lo hubiera hecho.

-Confabulaste para arruinarme la vida y quitarme a mi familia. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Adrianno se acercó, despacio. –Porque soy tu única oportunidad y él único que cuidará de tu hija.- tomó su mano, ella intentó alejarla pero él la tomó. –no le haría daño, ni dejaría que algo le pasara. Vamos, Tempe. No sabes de lo que son capaces, te mataran con la niña si intentas huir.- susurró.

Lágrimas de rabia corrieron por su cara. Tenía razón. Se alejó de su agarre.

Vio a Isabella con ternura y a la vez, tristeza. –Isabella,- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –Emily, te amo. ¿Lo sabes? Sé qué… qué quizás no comprendas todo lo que digo pero, eres todo para mí. No permitiría que nada te pase.- la acercó y besó su frente. –Mami estará lejos un tiempo, ¿sí?- La niña hizo una mueca de tristeza al verla a ella llorar. –No estés triste, volveré por ti.- le dijo. _Cueste lo que cueste. _Pensó.

La agente vio a Adrianno con odio. –Bien, llévatela. Si le pasa algo…

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó con sorna Nina. -¿Matarlo? Estarás pudriéndote en una cárcel rusa, o en el mismísimo infierno para ese entonces.

Adrianno cogió a la niña de los brazos de su madre, al instante, los dos guardias la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron a una celda.

-Nos veremos ahí entonces.- le espetó a Nina.

Nina la ignoró y se dirigió a los guardias. –No la dejen salir, nunca.- le lanzó una mirada de completo odio y dijo: –y por cierto, puedes culpar de esto a tu esposo, linda. Nuestra venganza iba dirigida a él mayormente, por mucho que me encante verte sufrir, disfruto mil veces más hacer que él se retuerza de dolor.

Temperance le escupió una maldición en ruso. Nina rió descaradamente.

-Vámonos, Adrianno.- le dijo y se alejaron. Brennan vio como su hija se iba en brazos de ese traidor. Por primera vez en su vida, rezó. Rezó para que su hija estuviera a salvo y que nada le pasara hasta que ella la rescatara. Quería… no, necesitaba creer que una fuerza superior la estaría cuidando.

.

.

-Seeley, ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- gritó Cam, el guardia se digirió a la celda. Booth tenía a Cam sujeta del cuello de su blusa.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Suéltala!- le ordenó e intentó deshacer su agarre pero fue inútil. El guardia no tuvo otra que entrar, al momento que lo hizo recibió un puñetazo certero de Booth. Cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Ahora finge que estás asustada.- le pidió Booth a su amiga. Ella lo hizo. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y musitó un "gracias". La señaló con su dedo índice de manera amenazante, actuando para las cámaras.

-Si te preguntan, tú jamás me ayudaste ¿si? No quiero que termines en la cárcel por mi culpa y…- golpeó las varillas de metal de su celda. –Cuídate Cam. Ten los ojos muy abiertos. Al primer indicio de problemas haz lo que hizo Jack y empaca todas tus cosas. No sé en que estamos metidos pero lo averiguaré.

Se alejó del lugar hacia la salida. Iba a averiguarlo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. ¿Quién le pondría una trampa así? Había enojado a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, sería una búsqueda demasiado larga. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

.

.

Un hombre de traje se aproximaba a las celdas de retención de la CIA. Tenía que resolver algunas cosas con cierta prisionera antes de que fuera extraditada.

-Señor.- dijo uno de los guardias antes de abrirle la puerta. Brennan levantó la vista. Era el presidente de la organización, Damién Caffrey.

-Señor.- le saludó un poco sorprendida, supuso que era protocolo oír la versión de los acusados. Nada que pudiera salvarla pero tenía que intentar. –No es lo que parece, yo no haría nada de lo que me acusan… - comenzó pero Damién la interrumpió.

-Temperance, lo sé.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. –Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Damién la vio, sonrió ligeramente. –Porque Nina y yo así lo planeamos.- respondió.

A Brennan se le heló la sangre, claro, Nina y él estaban juntos, debieron planearlo ellos dos. Por eso le asignó a Adrianno como misión, por eso ella había hablado en plural. Damién también estaba involucrado en todo eso. Colocó su mano derecha en su frente, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, ¿qué acaso no había nadie que la quisiera ayudar en ese maldito lugar? Al parecer, todos tenían algo por lo que vengarse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Por venganza. ¿No lo ves? Nina tiene sus razones y yo las mías.

-¡Pero yo ni te conocía, maldición!- exclamó tomando los barrotes con ambas manos, clavando sus ojos azules en los de él. Alejó la mirada.

-¡No! Pero conocieron a mi mejor amigo. ¡A mi hermano! ¡Y lo mataron!

-¿De qué hablas no, no entiendo?- dijo ella, desesperada.

-¡De Miles! ¡Ustedes lo mataron sin piedad!

Las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de la agente. Soltó un suspiro de frustración. _Miles,_ aún después de muerto le seguía haciendo la vida imposible. –Damién, no te niego que… que nosotros eliminamos a Miles pero te puedo jurar que fue en defensa propia.

-¿Defensa propia?- musitó con ira. -¡Defensa propia! ¿por qué me tomas? ¿Por un tonto? ¡Le metiste una bala en pecho! ¡Eso no es defensa propia, eso es asesinato! Pero no, tú saliste impune de todo eso.

-¡Él le metió una maldita bala a mi esposo en el mismo lugar! ¡Y luego seguía yo! ¡¿Dime si eso no es defensa propia, estúpido? Además, secuestro al hijo de Booth.

Damién la vio, sorprendido. ¿Podría ser cierto? –No, no. No me engañarás, yo mismo vi el cuerpo y…

-¿Qué prueba eso? ¿Revisaste el caso? Oh, claro que no. La policía describió el incidente como un altercado entre mis dos amantes. Al final, uno mato al otro. Lo sé, nos encargamos de encubrir cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la CIA.- le dijo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Miles quería que me fuera con él a cambio de dejar en paz a Booth y Parker, su hijo. Lo hubiera hecho… si Booth no hubiera aparecido a tiempo.

Las dudas comenzaron a aparecer, como había dicho anteriormente, conocía a su amigo. Él hubiera sido capaz de eso.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Porque no tengo nada que perder.- respondió. –Ya perdí a mi esposo, mis hijos, mi hogar. Sólo queda mi vida y sé que, a pesar de que me exculpes de haber _asesinado a sangre fría _a Miles, iré a una cárcel rusa porque ya me han acusado de alta traición. – dijo, dándose cuenta que en realidad no tenía opciones. Rendida, se dejó caer en la minúscula cama de su celda.

-¿Miles secuestro a Parker?

Brennan asintió. –Sí, con la ayuda de Lemoine Jr. Asesiné a su padre y uso a Parker como venganza. Al final, Miles asesinó a Lemoine para usar al niño como señuelo.

Damién la vio como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación.

-¿Eso es todo? Porque en este momento tengo ganas de ahorcarte y no me hace nada bien no poder hacerlo…- comentó pero fue interrumpida por Damién.

-Por eso Miles recibía llamadas de un francés… ahora lo recuerdo…- dijo más para sí mismo

.

.

_-Vamos amigo, bébete otra cerveza, te hará bien.- le dijo, tratando de calmar su inquietud. Todo el día se había pasado con el celular en mano. -¿O acaso tienes una cita?_

_Miles entrecerró los ojos. –Algo así.- respondió, misterioso. Damién estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el móvil de su amiga comenzó a sonar. _

_-Aló.- respondió. _

_-Oh, bonjour. Comment ça va notre plan?_

_Damién lo vio extrañado, ¿Miles hablando con una francesa? Eso era para la memoria. _

_-Bien, Je vais aller à l'aéroport. Ok. _

_Miles recogió su abrigo y pagó la cuenta. _

_-Hey, ¿te vas?- preguntó Damién. -¿Qué pasa, la francesa te quiere ahora?- preguntó en tono bromista. _

_-Tengo que irme. Volveré dentro de unas semanas. _

_Salió del bar sin decir más. Damién rodó los ojos y siguió tomando su bebida. Días después tuvo que ir a identificar a su mejor amigo a la morgue. Investigó y dos nombres aparecieron. Seeley Booth y Bree Terrence. No los conocía, pero la mujer le había disparado a su amigo porque al parecer, él era su amante. Un pleito de parejas como le había dicho la policía. _

_Damién no se conformó, siguió investigando, meses después descubriría que Seeley y Bree habían comprado una casa juntos y se iban a casar. Esperó ahí, hasta que los vio entrar, fue cuando reconoció a la tal Bree. _

_No era una civil cualquiera, era Temperance Brennan. Ella lo había asesinado. Claro, todo tenía más sentido. Dejó el lugar sin ser reconocido, juro vengarse de ellos por la muerte de Miles y ahí fue cuando encontró a Nina. Quizás había sido el destino pero algo llevó a estar en el mismo bar esa noche. _

_._

_._

-Oh, Dios.- musitó sintiéndose estúpido. –He estado tan equivocado.

Brennan rió ante la ironía. –¿Y te das cuenta ahora?- volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le preguntó.

-Porque todo el asunto es una condenada ironía.- le dijo. –Lograste tu cometido y ¿ahora te das cuenta de que en realidad, estabas equivocado?

-Tienes razón, pero no todo está perdido y tengo la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

Brennan le vio con extrañeza. -¿A qué te refieres? No puedes detener a los rusos y…

Damién la interrumpió. –Pero puedo sacarte de aquí.

-¡Estás loco!- le espetó, quizás demasiado alto.

Un guardia se acercó a ellos. -¿Pasa algo señor?- Damién negó con la cabeza.

-Vete, aún tengo cosas por discutir con la prisionera.

El hombre de traje negro se alejó de ellos. Damién se acercó a los barrotes y susurró: -Ahora, si quieres que te ayude tienes que ser más discreta. ¿Oíste?

Ella asintió. -¿Y por qué me crees?- preguntó.

-¿Acaso mientes?

-¡No! ¡No lo hago! Es sólo que… no deberías creerme. Además, Nina te matará.

Damién hizo un ademán para restarle importancia. –No lo hará, no le daré tiempo. Nos vamos a ir de aquí y cuando estemos a salvo tomaremos caminos separados. _Capischi? _

La agente asintió. Le indicó a un guardia que la liberara, él lo hizo sin preguntar.

-Bien, camina conmigo.- El guardia los siguió con la vista hasta que los vio desaparecer por la escalera. –Tenemos que irnos rápido, ese guardia le hará saber a Nina que ya no estás en tu celda y que yo te liberé.

Comenzaron a caminar, cuando alcanzaron la salida de emergencia corrieron escaleras abajo. Una alarma empezó a sonar.

-Vamos.- le apresuró Damién.

Llegaron a salida, Él quitó la alarma de su auto y subieron a este, sonidos de disparos pudieron oírse. Se alejaron a toda velocidad del lugar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó Brennan. No entendía. ¿Por qué la ayudaba? ¿O acaso era solo otra trampa? ¿La iba a matar en lugar de salvarla?

-Porque te creo, ¿si? Miles era… bueno, era un idiota pero era mi amigo ¿sabes? Creí que quería vengarlo pero creo, creo que sólo quería respuestas.

-Y yo te las di.- adivinó. Damién asintió.

-Tú historia, tiene lógica. Y los días anteriores a la partida de Miles, bueno, encajan con eso.- le dijo. –Siempre pensé que tú te estabas acostando con él mientras tu prometido estaba aquí en los Estados Unidos. Creí que Booth, en una ataque de celos, fue a Londres… las cosas se complicaron y tú terminaste matándolo.

Ella asintió. –Es… una teoría. Pero nunca lo hubiera matado de no ser necesario.

-Ahora lo sé.- respondió él. –Te oí en el departamento de Nina. Me di cuenta que no eras como ella decía que eras. Como yo creía que eras.

Nina, por supuesto. -¿Y ella por qué se quiere vengar?- preguntó.

Damién mantuvo la vista en la carretera. –No lo sé. Me dijo que prefería no decírmelo y en cambio, yo no tenía que compartir mi historia. Accedí a ello, no era necesario saberla.- Damién apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. –Pero algo si es seguro, ella tiene menos corazón que yo, y a quien quiere es a tu esposo.

.

.

Seeley Booth se paró frente a la puerta, decidiendo tocar o no el timbre. En realidad, no tenía muchas opciones, esconderse en esa casa hasta averiguar que podía hacer era la mejor de todas. Tocó y segundos después, una mujer abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó confundida por su visita.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

.

**Continuará…**

**Ya sabemos el porqué de Damién. **

**Ahora falta el de Nina.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios, teorías, amenazas en los reviews. **

**Creo que nos acercamos al prefacio ¿no les parece? **


	14. Aliados Inesperados

**I'm back! Lo siento, han sido un par de meses muy duros. Estoy tratando de adelantar los capítulos porque en serio quiero terminar mis fics, no me gustaría dejarlos abandonados. Ni dejarlos con la duda a ustedes :) **

**Espero que les guste. **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Aliados Inesperados**

.

.

-¿No habías dicho que ya no querías verme?- preguntó en retórica, casi cerrando la puerta. Él la detuvo.

-Sí pero… mira, lo siento si fui un poco… tosco aquella noche. Pero me estabas seduciendo ¡y mi esposa estaba al teléfono!

-Claro, ¿y tú no querías?- le espetó.

-No, sí… no sé.- respondió. –No quería engañarla.- le dijo con sinceridad, recordando el engaño de Brennan. Tal vez habría podido arreglar las cosas… ahora ya no podía hacer nada, simplemente buscar al desgraciado que las mató. Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar a su familia.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Hannah, preocupada.

-Realmente necesito tu ayuda… mi familia, alguien asesinó a mi familia.- le dijo, acercándose a la puerta. –y quiero encontrar al malnacido que lo hizo.

Hannah supo que ella conocía la respuesta. Al menos, una pista puesto que no sabía el nombre de la mujer que la había secuestrado.

En eso pensaba hasta que alguien la llamó. –¡Mami!- gritó desde la sala. -¡Mami!

A Booth le tomó menos de dos segundos saber que significaba eso. Hannah lo vio, esperando su reacción.

-¿Tienes una hija?- le preguntó, incrédulo.

Ella suspiró. -Vamos, entra.- le pidió, dándole paso para que lo hiciera. Cuando entró, notó a la niña en el corral. Hannah fue por ella. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre?- la niña la vio con ojos llorosos. Seeley vio que sus ojos eran castaños, sería posible que…

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- dijo como si fuera una pregunta trivial.

Hannah rodó los ojos y lo vio. –No es tu hija si te lo preguntas… tiene dos años.- le respondió.

Booth asintió, aún después de estos años, Hannah podía ver a través de él. –Lo siento.

-No, está bien.- le dijo, la niña quien había dejado de llorar, le sonrió.

Él devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Cómo estás, preciosa? ¿Sólo querías a tu mami?- Ella se escondió en el cuello de su madre, ambos adultos rieron.

-Creo que sólo me extrañaba.- comentó ella. -¿Qué sucedió, Seeley?

-Mi casa explotó- le respondió. –con Temperance y Emily adentro.

-¿Temperance? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Hannah, meciendo a la niña.

Booth cerró los ojos ante su error colosal. –No debí haber dicho… su nombre real.

La rubia lo vio, confundida. –¿Su nombre real?

Él asintió. –Sí, estoy casado con Bree Terrence pero es sólo un alias… supongo que ahora tengo que decirte toda la verdad.

Hannah ladeó la cabeza con una expresión de obviedad.

-Bien, vamos a sentarnos. Es una historia… larga.- le dijo, señalando el sofá. A lo que ella sólo pudo asentir, intrigada porque una mujer que se quedaba en casa con su hija y vivía en los suburbios tenía un alias. Y más aún, por saber quien querría hacerle daño a ella y a su esposo.

.

.

-¿Entonces me vas a dejar aquí? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- gritó Brennan, cuando se encontró en medio de la nada. –Oh, no me digas. Tú plan era traerme aquí para que muera por _causas naturales. _¿No?

-Deja el drama, Brennan.- le dijo Damién. –No está tan lejos de algún pueblo, creo que hay uno no tan lejos de aquí. Ahí podrás refugiarte hasta que todo esto pase.

Brennan vio a su alrededor, podía divisar uno cerca de ahí. Habían conducido casi tres horas, debían estar en Filadelfia. _Filadelfia _pensó para sí la agente, donde había nacido y crecido su esposo, quien en esos momentos debía estar agonizando por ella e Isabelle.

-No quiero refugiarme, quiero encontrar a mi hija y… volver a mi vida.

Damién lanzó una sonora carcajada. –Eso no se va a poder, cariño.- calló después de ver la cara de Brennan. –De todas formas, debes esconderte unos cuantos meses. No puedo traerte conmigo… no me agradas tanto como para hacerlo y además, si vamos a donde yo voy _juntos _nos atraparan, _cariño._

-Tiene sentido.- dijo Brennan. –Pero no puedo dejar a mi hija con esos… desquiciados.

-No le harán daño… nunca ha sido su plan.- añadió Damién.

-Pero ahora he escapado…

-Entonces no la mataran, si no te encuentran pronto la mantendrán viva hasta que seas tan tonta de ir sola por ella.

Brennan se cruzó de brazos, necesitaba ayuda… tenía que encontrar a alguien, o mejor dicho, a todas las personas que estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarla y que confiara plenamente.

-Bien, haré lo que dices. Iré a…

-No, no me digas. Si Nina llegara a atraparme, no dudaré en decirle donde estás con tal que deje de torturarme.- le dijo, seriamente. Temperance lo vio por un momento, analizando lo que le decía, luego asintió.

-Entiendo.- dijo, alejándose de él y aferrándose a sí misma. Damién asintió y caminó hacia su auto.

-Cuídate, Temperance. Y si fuera tú, me apresuraría, dicen que hay lobos por aquí…- Brennan le vio con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando él lanzó una carcajada supo que estaba bromeando pesado.

-Muy gracioso.

-Siempre.- dijo al abrir la puerta y entrar. –Buena suerte.

La agente asintió. –Claro. Igual a ti. Y…- dudó un momento. –gracias, creo.

Damién resopló divertido. –De nada, creo.

Brennan le sonrió y después comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, mientras oía al auto marcharse del lugar, se preguntó cómo estaría su hija, cómo estaría su esposo, o Hodgins, Cam… todos.

Entonces pensó en Ángela, en ese momento, rezó. Rezó porque todos estuvieran a salvo.

.

.

Hannah asintió, asimilando lo que le había dicho. -¿No podías inventarte algo mejor?- le dijo al final. Booth lo vio incrédulo.

-No estoy inventando nada.- dijo.

-Claro, ahora me dirás que tú le estabas siguiendo el rastro y te enamoraste de ella, ¿no?

El agente resopló. –No, claro que no.

-¿Esperas que te crea todo lo que me acabas de decir? Digo, es imposible… tu esposa una agente de la CIA. Eso no pasa en la vida real… sólo en las películas o las historias de amor sacadas un libro.

-Te lo digo, era una agente de la CIA y creo que por eso… la mataron.- Llevó sus manos hacia su cara, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. –Y ahora me acusan a mí por su asesinato.

Hannah se llevó las manos a su boca. Ahora la historia encajaba, la pelirroja había asesinado a su familia para inculpar a Seeley. Booth, preocupado que la rubia creyera que él era el asesino, aclaró. –No fui yo… fue alguien más, sabes que yo jamás haría eso…

-Hay una pelirroja.- le interrumpió. –me amenazó con hacerle daño a Tía,- Hannah meció a su hija. –si no hacia lo que le pedía y lo que me ordenó hacer fue… seducirte… yo no quería pero… Tía, no podía arriesgar su vida… Seeley, lo siento.- le dijo, sin apartar la vista. –Lo siento mucho.

Booth asintió, se sintió traicionado al principio pero después entendió porque Hannah lo había hecho. Su hija. Él habría hecho lo mismo.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo, tratando de mantener la calma. –Espera, ¿una pelirroja?

Booth podía tener mala memoria a veces, pero jamás olvidaría el día en que Brennan tuvo que irse con esos agentes. Ese día cambió sus vidas. La pelirroja… ella debió haber sido, estaba planeado, ¿por qué su propia agencia querría deshacerse de ella? ¿o quizás era una venganza personal?

Se levantó del sofá. –Hannah, has sido de gran ayuda… pero por esta nueva información, no puedo quedarme… no sé si esta venganza o lo que sea estaba dirigida a mí o Temperance pero, cuando se enteren de que he escapado… me buscarán, no puedo quedarme.

Hannah asintió. –Quisiera ser de más ayuda pero no puedo.

Seeley asintió, sonriendo un poco. –Cuidate, Hannah.

-Lo mismo digo, Seeley.

Booth salió por la puerta principal, no dio más de dos pasos cuando unas manos lo tomaron y lo arrastraron a un arbusto. Lanzó un puñetazo a quien fuera que lo retuviera.

-¡Ahora me vas a decir que hiciste con Temperance, imbécil!- le susurró el hombre con rabia contenida y un cuchillo en su garganta.

.

.

Brennan estaba perdida, había vagado hasta que encontró un suburbio llamado Cherry Hill. Sabía que no estaba lejos de Filadelfia, pero jamás había estado en un lugar como aquel, eso y el hecho de que no había ni un centavo en sus bolsillos. Entró a un dinner cercano, se sentó en el taburete, esperando descansar un poco antes de que la echaran por no ordenar nada.

-Querida, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó una voz muy conocida para ella. Volteó.

-No puedo creerlo.- murmuró.

-¿Qué haces en Cherry Hill? Pensé que tu trabajo te manda a lugares más- carraspeó un poco. –glamorosos.

Temperance rió. –Y yo pensé que eras un psiquiatra. ¿Por qué estás vestido de cocinero?

-Ah, no. Chef, querida. Chef. Dejé la psiquiatría, ustedes los agentes están realmente locos…- bromeó. –en fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Hay alguien de que encargarse aquí en Cherry. No se me ocurre quien podría ser pero si algo aprendí de trabajar en la CIA todos estos años es que nada es lo que parece.- comentó con su acento británico.

-Gordon, no tan alto.

-Oh no te preocupes Temperance. Ven, sentémonos en las mesas, es hora de cenar para el chef, sé que estarás encantada de acompañarlo.- dijo, invitándola a levantarse. Brennan lo siguió hasta la mesa.

-¿Y quien cocina?- preguntó.

-Oh, Jeffrey se encargará de eso.- Ella sonrió, le encantaba como Gordon-Gordon hablaba de otras personas como si ella las conociera.

Una muchacha en uniforme rosado y delantal blanco se acercó y tomó sus órdenes.

-Bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La castaña vio hacia abajo, si en alguien podía confiar era en él. Había tenido una infinidad de sesiones con Gordon-Gordon antes de que fuera trasladado a California. Él sabía entenderla, incluso, hasta podría ayudarla a esconderse.

-Creo que debería empezar por el principio…- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, eso sería lo más conveniente.

La señorita llegó con sus cafés, se lo agradecieron y luego se fue. Temperance suspiró. –Conocí a un hombre, se llama Booth…

.

.

-¡Cómo que escapó!- gritó Nina a los agentes que los habían seguido. –Los tenían en la mira y… ¡¿los dejaron escapar?

-No pudimos alcanzarlo a tiempo…- intentó disculparse uno pero Nina lo cortó.

-No me interesan sus patéticas excusas.- se acercó a ellos con una mirada furiosa. -¡Vaya, búsquenlos! ¡Tráiganlos! ¡Y por una puñetera vez hagan bien su trabajo!- le gritó. Los dos agentes se fueron rápidamente, murmurando algo.

Un practicante de la CIA se acercó a ellos, aterrorizado. -¿Agente Dulles?- dijo el chico que no aparentaba más de veinte años. Nina alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espetó.

-Um, un agente… dijo que era importante. Dijo: El agente especial Seeley Booth ha escapado de la cárcel.- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo iracunda con una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

-Ah… yo…- balbuceó el muchacho.

Nina lo vio exasperada y luego lo echó del lugar, no tenía tiempo para un interno tonto, se dijo a sí misma. Su teléfono sonó, ella respondió al primer timbre. -¿Qué?- dijo en el auricular.

-_También me da gusto hablar contigo_.- dijo la voz en el celular.

-No estoy para tus juegos Adrianno… ¿sabías que Booth también escapó? El gobierno tiene un seguridad tan decadente…- se quejó.

_-¿Escapó? ¿Crees que vendrá por ti?_

-No lo creo… al menos no por ahora, y si descubre que Brennan está viva, quizás vaya por ella primero.- comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Quizás no todo era tan malo después de todo.

-_Nina…-_ dijo Adrianno con un tono que no le gusto para nada. Por un momento temió que Temperance lo hubiese encontrado.

-¿Qué?

-No querrás que yo… la niña, no podría…- comenzó, Nina rodó los ojos, para ella Adrianno podía ser un gran agente, pero no podía _completar_ las cosas.

-No, claro que no. No espero que lo hagas… es una niña ¡Por Dios!- mintió, no le importaría hacerlo si era necesario. –La dejaremos en un hogar adoptivo…

-¿No crees que será lo primero que Brennan busqué?- replicó.

-Exacto, cuando la encuentre y se la lleve, la tendremos

Adrianno resopló. -¿Y si alguien la adopta?

-Será su problema, sabes que Temperance rastreará a la familia. Igual la tendremos.

Un silencio se formó al otro lado de la línea. Nina frunció los labios, odiaba cuando Adrianno usaba su conciencia. –Sabes que debemos hacerlo…

-Sí, sí lo sé.- respondió él antes de que Nina quisiera darle un sermón.

-Bien, entonces hazlo.- le dijo tajante y cortó la llamada. La pelirroja resopló enojada y se dirigió hacia su oficina, el día se la estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado, ahora tenía que buscar a Booth y a Brennan. O quizás dejaría que todo cayera en su lugar, sabía que si Booth descubría que él no era viudo después de todo, buscaría a su esposa hasta encontrarla, ¿y quien sabe? Quizás hasta el mismo se haría viudo.

.

.

Un par de ojos azules siguieron a Nina hasta su oficina y la vieron cerrar la puerta. Espero un par de minutos, luego levantó el auricular del teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Escapó.- dijo, sin saludar.

_-¿Qué?_

-Llevan a la niña a un albergue. Averiguaré más tarde. Los mantendré informados.

_-¿Tienen a la niña?_

-Sí.- respondió la asistente.

_-Esto es malo… _

-Mucho. Él también escapó de prisión.- le dijo a la mujer, fingiendo anotar algo en su agenda.

_-¿También?_

-Hmm.- alzó la vista para encontrarse con la pelirroja apuntó de salir de su oficina.

-Tengo que irme. Llamaré más tarde.- dijo manteniendo la calma y anotando algo más. –Muchas gracias, señorita. Se lo haré saber y le mantendré informada.- añadió, cuando Nina estuvo frente a su escritorio.

-_Gracias a ti.-_ dijo. Belle sonrió. –Feliz día.- y colgó.

Nina la vio con las cejas alzadas. -¿Quién era?

Belle hizo una sonrisa fingida. –Alguien que buscaba por mi jefa… dije que le daría el mensaje más tarde.- mintió.

Nina sonrió también. -¿En serio? ¿Y quien era? ¿Una mujer?

La asistente asintió. –Así es.- respondió, tajante. -¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Sí,- afirmó acercándose a Belle.-quiero que me des una lista de todos los contactos de Brennan y quien llama, para qué y si no te dan un nombre, averigua de donde proviene el llamado. ¿Cree que puedes hacer eso?

Belle entrelazó sus manos, y aunque su interior ardía de enojo, su sonrisa nunca desapareció. –Claro, señora.- Tuvo que retener una carcajada. Nina odiaba que le llamaran "señora"

Por su parte, la de Nina cayó, la vio hastiada. -.¿No tienes problema con ello?

–Dado que mi jefa ha traicionado a la CIA, ¿por qué debería yo proteger su privacidad? Cualquier rastro que nos lleve a ella es vital para la investigación, ¿no es así, señora?

Nina se cruzó de brazos. –Sí, así es. Y no es señora, aún soy señorita.

-Claro, lo había olvidado.- dijo Belle. Nina le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?- preguntó la asistente de ojos azules.

-Apresúrate.- le espetó la pelirroja y se marchó.

Belle rodó sus ojos. Nina no era de su agrado ni nunca lo sería, se apresuró a encontrar la información para su ahora "jefa" y luego, investigó los movimientos más recientes de Adrianno. Debía saber exactamente adonde llevaban a Isabelle Booth.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
